Sonic Adventure 5: Nite Adventure: The Iron Genius
by LoneWolf11
Summary: Is Sonic dead? We dont know, but some people believe he's still alive and now Nite has been hired to find him. But he also wishes to find out about his own past...and it has somthing to do with Gerald!
1. Prologue: NiteMares

This is a fan fic, based on the events of Master Hunter's work and Arorn's Darkness Within, which has inspired me to write my own little fic based after the events of Darkness Within. It will explore the past of a mysterious yet hyper character and answer the question: What if Gerald found a way to cheat death…

Disclaimer:

**Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Chaotix, The Dynamic Dynamites, all but one character from the Metal Miscreants one Character from the Hunters and Team Dark's characters, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Prof. Gerald Robotnik, Maria Robotnik, and all other Sonic Characters are copyrighted to SEGA as is the titles Team Chaotix and Sonic Heroes**

**Joz the Bat (Master Hunter), Miles Prower (character not name), The Annemuir, The 3 Shadows, are copyrighted to Master Hunter as are the names The Ultimate Rouges, Rose Petals **

**Nite the wolf and Trance the wolf are copyrighted to myself, LoneWolf11**

**Streak the Hedgehog, Spike the Porcupine are copyrighted to Arorn as are the names the Dynamic Dynamites, the Hunters and the Metal Miscreants**

OOO

**Sonic Adventure 5: Iron Genius**

**Prologue: Nite-mares**

The laboratory was cold and dull, the metal floor and walls making it seem like a tomb more than a place of work. There were a few huge tubes of glass with metal connection at the top and bottom, tubes leading into this metal frame and control and screens with data read outs on the lower metal casing. The tubes were filled with a strange kind of liquid and two of them had figures floating inside.

"Failure!" Gerald's voice rung out through the cold room as one of the two giant test-tube began to open and the liquid inside spilled out along with the being that was floating in it.

The figure, a black humanoid Wolf lay on the cold floor shivering, its fur wet and matted as it slowly looked up at its creator, its red eyes dull from using them for the first time.

"Where…am I?"

Its voice was weak. Gerald looked at his failed attempt at creating a new ultimate life form and frowned.

"You are in my laboratory base. I am Professor Gerald Robotnik"

"Who…who am I?"

The scientist frowned and stepped over to his console, his back turned to the Wolf.

"You…are garbage…" with that he pressed a button on the console and the floor beneath the wolf dropped down like a door and with a weak cry of surprise it fell into the darkness below.

"Nothing but garbage…" the mad scientist looked over at the beginning of his true creation, his true ultimate life form "Isn't that right…Sonic the Hedgehog…"

Meanwhile the black wolf continued to fall further and further down the strange shadowy pit until it could see light at the bottom. It thought it was going to die, until something unknown deep down inside it told it what it needed to do.

It pulled its knees to its chest and rolled forward until it was spinning in a ball in the air as it dropped, then, just as it was about to hit the ground it uncurled and landed in a crouch on the ground.

It stood up straight and looked at its black-gloved hands in amazement, it possessed such skills. But it was still confused…

"Who am I? What am I? What is my purpose?"

OOO

"Who am I…What am I…What is my purpose…" Nite mumbled the words in his sleep before slowly waking up and sitting up in his bed.

He had been having the same dream ever since the event against Streak, but whenever he awoke, he only ever remembered tiny details of it. But he remembered a little more now; he remembered Gerald's face.


	2. Chapter 1: Journey Begins

**Chapter 1: Journey Begins**

Nite walked over to the window of his small apartment. He had moved in after leaving the newly formed Chaotix Dynamites, they were fun to hang out with but he missed his old team. He missed being one of the Hunters, he missed their old office and hunting down some of the most dangerous criminals on the world.

"Too bad the guys are enjoying their new jobs…"

Nack was quickly becoming one of the detective agency's top members and Spike was having a great time as an archaeologist. Nite didn't want to bother them or put his new friends in danger with his wandering mind.

"But ever since that day…"

He shivered slightly at the thought of Streak and how helpless he felt when all he could do was watch Sonic fight and ultimately give his own life for everyone. But it wasn't that that kept his mind occupied, it was his dreams and newly awakened urge to know more about his past.

He didn't know much about himself other than that he was an amazing shot with his weapons and his name was Nite. He could remember his awakening as if it was yesterday, close to twenty or so years ago now and he hadn't aged a day since. He still looked like he was 15.

He had awoken deep within Pumpkin Hill by the light of the full moon, his magnums and bazooka lying next to him. He had no recollection of how he got there or what he had been doing and for several years searched for some clues to his past, he had found none.

Then he met with Nack and shortly after that, with Spike as well. They formed the Hunters and a strong friendship, which helped him forget about the mystery of what he was and concentrate more on what he is.

But now that his nightmares had started again, his urge to know more about himself was even stronger than before.

"Now Gerald's in my dreams…which means he has something to do with my past…"

He remembered the mad scientist's base well from his trip through it with the Hunters as well as Sonic and friends, they had cleared out most of the dangerous robots so the place should be pretty calm. His mind now made up, he grabbed his coat and Magnums before leaving the apartment. He was going to get to the bottom of his past.

OOO

Amy Rose was still distraught at the loss of her beloved Sonic but something inside her told her to be strong, that maybe, just maybe he was still alive. She had heard news of Nite the Wolf leaving the Chaotix to try something on his own and if word served right, he had never failed to find who he was looking for.

She was going to hire the Chaotix, but they'd probably end up causing more trouble than they were worth, so she was currently on her way to where the group had said Nite lived. She was surprised to see the bounty hunter leaving his apartment, especially as it was so early.

"Nite! Hey wait up!"

She ran towards the wolf as he slowly turned and smiled to her, the two had quickly become friends after everything that had happened. There was something about Nite that was very familiar to her but she guessed he just had one of those personalities.

"Hiya Amy, what you doing here at this time?"

She stopped and blushed slightly, looking away to avoid eye contact.

"Well…um…I wanted to hire you…to find someone…"

He looked a little surprised at this.

"Well I'm a little busy at the moment…"

He paused as he saw that she seemed rather desperate and smiled.

"But nothing I wouldn't put off for a friend. So who do you want me to find?"

"Thanks!" she beamed at him before blushing and looking away again "It's um…Sonic…"

The wolf was very perplexed at this, but Amy pushed on as she went to hand him some money.

"I know it's not much…and that you probably think he's de…"

Nite raised his hand to stop her from giving him the money.

"I'll do it for free Amy and I won't stop till I find him"

With that he smiled, and the young hedgehog girl couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Nite…"

"No prob, I was on my way to Gerald's base anyways I might find some clues to where the blue boy is there"

It was Amy's turn to be surprised this time.

"Why were you heading there?"

"Well…" Nite's tone suddenly went a little more serious as he looked away from the girl "Its…personal…"

Amy nodded and then just watched as the usually rather hyper wolf walked off quietly. There was something up, but she was still glad that he was willing to help…

**Maybe I should tell Spike and Nack…they might know what's up with Nite…**

OOO

Nack couldn't sleep; Vector's snoring was just way too loud for the purple weasel so he had decided to go out for a little walk. He may find some inspiration for a new invention. Or he could go visit Nite; he only lived round the corner or maybe catch a train to Capital City and see Spike.

"It's been a while since I seen the old gang"

He smiled as he remembered all of their adventures together. From Nite's infectious need for adventure and seemingly boundless energy to Spike's more calm approach. He had to admit he missed the Hunters, there wasn't one mission they'd failed and they always had fun.

He thought back to Nite leaving their new team and frowned slightly. The wolf was uncharacteristically silent and hadn't really given a reason to why he was leaving. He had just smiled and said: _Just feel like some time to my self_.

Just then Nack recognised a familiar pink hedgehog heading his way; she must have been heading back home from Nite's after all she had said she was going there.

"Hiya Sheila!"

He called with his usual cheerful demeanour.

"How's ol' Nitey boy"

He raised an eyebrow as he noticed her rather serious expression.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing…Nack…have you noticed anything strange about Nite lately?"

He took a moment to think.

"Well come to think of it, my old mate's been pretty quiet lately not like him at all. Why do ya ask?"

"Well I um…hired him to find someone…and he mentioned that he was already heading to Gerald's old base…"

Nack's eyes widened in fear, even though it was abandoned it was still a dangerous place and he didn't want anything to happen to Nite.

"I gotta go find him! That place is dangerous!"

He was about to run off when Amy grabbed him by the wrist.

"He can take care of himself Nack…but if it is still dangerous don't you think he'll need more than just you?"

"You're right!" he all but yelled at her before calming down a bit "I'll go get Spike…" he smiled at the girl slightly, the thought of a Hunters reunion under any circumstance was still reason to be happy.

It seemed as though Amy saw this in his eyes as well and smiled.

"I bet he'd love to see you guys again"

"Yeah…by the way Sheila, just what did you pay him to go find this person anyways?"

"Oh he said he'd do it for free" was Amy's rather offhanded reply to the question.

Nack's voice could be heard throughout Station Square as he registered what Amy had told him.

"WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

Spike sat in his apartment reading a novel, the title was "Lord of the Rings: Return of the King". He found it very interesting indeed.

Ever since the Hunters had disbanded and he went out to work for himself he took a page out of Nack's book and sold his finds, not on the black market though. He sold them to museums for about half the price that Nack would have but it was enough to let him live rather comfortably.

Just then the phone rang, it was still quite early in the morning and he was confused as to whom else other than an early bird (or porcupine) like himself would be awake at this time. He shrugged it off and placed his bookmark on the current page he was on before closing the book and putting it on his table.

He reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Spike speaking"

_G'day mate! It's Nack._

The green porcupine smiled at the sound of his Australian accented friend.

"Why hello Nack, how's life?"

_Its good mate, I got somethin' to ask you but it might sound a tad strange._

He raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

_Well Nitey boy has disappeared on us, Amy said he was going to Gerald's old base mate, now I know he can take care of himself but I'm still worried about him and think we should go and well help._

He smiled before chuckling softly.

"Why Nack, that's so uncharacteristically nice of you"

_Hardy har har mate…so are you gonna help or not?_

"Of course I'll help; it'd be nice to have another Hunters adventure"

_Good, well I'll meet you in the Mystic Ruins and we can look for our little lone wolf together._

"Alright Nack, see you there bye"

_G'bye mate._

With that he hung up and his smile widened. He missed his old gang; it would be great to have another adventure with them as well. As he stood up and made his way to the door he stopped and laughed slightly to himself.

"This must be how Nite felt every time we went to catch somebody"

He continued to chuckle to himself as he left his apartment.

OOO

It only took Nite roughly an hour to reach the Mystic Ruins thanks to the train next to his apartment. Currently he was standing on the ledge with the mine cart, he could have gone the other way, which was much faster, but he liked mine carts.

"It's quite a view"

He smiled as he looked out over the vast jungle that was Mystic Ruins; he had always loved forests and jungles. They were so peaceful and quiet compared to his life on Pumpkin Hill with various treasure hunters and falling shards of green light always disturbing his peace. The ghosts weren't so bad as they seemed to be afraid of him, except when they were made out of lava.

"Now…time to go"

With that he promptly hopped off of the ledge, pulling his jacket out with his arms using it like a glider so he could gently land in the jungle below. He stood up and smiled before continuing along the way, he had a good feeling about today.

It took him roughly half an hour to find the entrance to Gerald's base with the three large tunnels with names over the top. "Shadow…Joz…Miles…" he took a moment to think, "Well…if I remember what Tails' old man told me, Joz was like there power guy…which means his one should suit me"

With that he smiled and entered. His good feeling still strong in his heart, but just as he entered the tunnel the huge doors closed behind him with a huge slam making the bounty hunter jump and spin around.

"Well…I guess power's been turned back on…that means this could be dangerous…"

The grin on his face widened.

"Cool!"

He turned again still smiling as he looked down the huge cave like tunnel; it was dank, cold and dark. Just like Pumpkin Hill, the darkness didn't bother him as he was nocturnal after all and very few in dim lights rivalled his eyesight.

As he walked down the long cave he came to a huge crevice and stopped to look down into it. He couldn't see the bottom.

"Hmmm…Pinocchio! Guess its empty…"

He pressed his hand against the wall to discover that it was a cold metal and smiled, he could use his magnet boots to work his way along it. He leaned down and tapped a button on each of his boots, a clicking sound was heard and then he leaped to the wall his boots and gloves sticking to it magnetically. He then started crawling along it humming to himself slightly.

"Spider man…Spider man…he can do…what a spider…huh, what am I talking about?"

He shrugged and continued, but he could feel something.

"Huh? Why does it feel like I'm moving…"

His eyes widened as he suddenly realised that the walls were moving towards each other, he would surely be crushed! In a panic he started to crawl along the wall faster but he was still moving to slow, he stopped and closed his eyes…he only had one chance!

"YAHHHH!"

With that he leaped up slightly thrusting his legs to the side so that one foot was on each wall doing the splits and using all of his strength to hold the walls apart with his legs, a rather strange look of agony on his face.

"This…will sting…later…"

He closed his eyes tightly to blank out the pain and started to shuffle along the rather painful passageway, pulling his tail in front of him so that it definitely wouldn't get trapped there when he made his way out.

He opened his eyes slightly and let slip a slight smile as he saw that he was now nearly free from his little torture, as he reached the end he was ver-near fired out of the corridor as the two walls slammed shut behind him, he landed on the hard floor rather un-elegantly as he was still in too much pain to stand up.

"Note to self…don't…come…back…"

With that he pushed himself upright on his weak legs but soon fell backwards onto his butt.

"I'll rest a while…who knows what else I'm gonna have to face…"

OOO

Nack was getting quite impatient; he'd been waiting outside of Gerald's base for quite some time now and Spike still hadn't shown up. Upon entering the area he had noted that one of the three tunnels from his last visit here was now closed off by some kind of metal shutter, the name above the tunnel was: _Joz_.

"Guess that's where my mate went then…where is Spike?"

Just then he recognised a familiar green figure charging towards him at lightning fast speeds and then come skidding to a halt directly in front of him with an out of place smile on his face which surprised the weasel.

"Are you alright mate, you're smiling?"

"Well to tell the truth…" the green porcupine began to laugh nervously "life has been kind of boring lately…so…"

"You're ecstatic at a chance for another Hunters adventure right?"

"Well…yeah, put simply"

Nack just shook his head before turning to look at the two remaining tunnels: _Shadow and Miles_.

"Well mate, it looks like Nitey boy's gone down the Joz tunnel which leaves us with two, which one you wanna pick?"

Spike looked at the two tunnels and took time to think.

"We should take the Shadow tunnel; we've been through it before so there shouldn't be too many surprises"

"Alright mate, speed first" said the grinning purple weasel.

Spike frowned slightly at the thought of his friend still letting him head into danger first, but decided to let it go. He had another friend to help out any way, with that thought he entered the tunnel.

But before Nack could enter the shutter flew down and slammed shut locking Nack out.

"What the! Mate! I can't get in!"

"Well looks like you're taking Miles' tunnel Nack!" yelled back the calm porcupine.

Nack sighed before turning and heading over to the only remaining tunnel, he hated heading into the unknown first. It was so much safer for him when Nite was around, he always just charged in first preventing any surprises for himself.


	4. Chapter 3: Hey Pluto!

**Chapter 3: Hey Pluto!**

Nite entered the huge room where he and the others first fought with Streak; he hadn't really fought though despite all his bravado he knew that the evil version of Sonic was far stronger than him. If he had attacked he would have only put his own team down a man, he shivered at the thought of what the monster was capable of.

"And it will never happen again…Sonic made sure of that…speaking of the blue boy I should really get my investigation started, who knows he might have survived…"

He started walking to the small door at the other side of the room, edging his way past the colossal Pluto and noting with a great deal of surprise that Metal Sonic MKII was no longer in its leg. He shrugged and picked up the pace into a brisk walk, which was until a huge metal arm smashed into his side sending him flying into the wall.

He looked up in shock as the huge machine known as G-009 Pluto pushed itself shakily to its feet.

"TARGET AQUIRED: ACTION TO TAKE: DESTROY" its great mechanical voice seemed to echo everywhere "DAMAGE INDEX: 99 PERCENT: CAUTION MUST BE TAKEN"

"Still at 99 huh?" Nite reached into his unknown space-time dimension and pulled out his all-purpose Bazooka as if from nowhere "In that case you're going down! I got a bone to pick with you!"

He charged forward to attack but had to leap to the side as it fired its huge cannon like arm at him leaving a rather large scorch mark on the ground. He aimed up with his Bazooka as he slowly came to rest on the ground.

"Nice try! Now it's my turn tall dark and gruesome!"

With that he fired the Bazooka upwards at the huge metal monster catching it where he guessed was right between the eyes. It seemed to have been weakened a great deal by its confrontation with Streak and the other Sonic Heroes as it actually staggered back from the attack.

"DAMAGE INDEX: 99.1 PERCENT"

"Now we're getting some where" Nite grinned as he rolled to the side to dodge another of its attacks but was struck by a rather powerful kick which sent him flying back through the air and into the wall again "Ugh…cant take too many more of those…what the!"

He had to dive to the side to dodge another of the robot's blasts, only just making it to safety as the colossal attack blew away a chunk of the wall.

"Too close…" he took aim and fired again, this time hitting the machine in the hole that was left behind by Streak.

"DANGER, DANGER: DAMAGE INDEX: 99.7 PERCENT"

Nite's grin widened, he was actually going to beat this thing. No sense in taking it out this way though.

"Let's end this with style!"

He jumped to the side and into a roll again as he dodged yet another blast, as he did so he inserted his lucky Red Chaos Emerald into the Bazooka's power slot and took aim with a giant goofy grin on his face.

"PYRO CANNON!" with that he fired a huge blast of concentrated flames just as hot as the sun itself, straight at his colossal enemy. The attack blasted a hole right through it, the heat searing and melting its circuitry as the blast died down and the monster started to slowly fall backwards.

"DaMaGe INDEx 600 PercenT…"

It trailed off as it hit the ground with an earth quaking thud nearly knocking Nite off his feet. He grinned as he removed the Chaos Emerald and put it back in his jacket pocket. He didn't want to overload his Bazooka with too much Chaos energy.

He turned and began to make his way to the door at the other side of the room when he heard something moving and spun around nearly jumping out of his skin as he instantly dropped into a rather stupid and fear filled looking martial arts stance, breathing very heavily.

Pluto had just fallen to pieces…

OOO

Spike paused for a moment and listened, he could have sworn that he had heard some kind of explosion up ahead.

"Nite!"

The realisation that his friend might be in trouble jolted him to action as he took off down the immensely hot corridor at break neck speeds. He leaped from the one platform to another dodging the jets of flame as he did so and making sure to be extra careful not to topple into the lava below.

He stopped half way through his journey to catch his breath and sighed.

"I'm really beginning to dislike platforms…I mean what is this, a computer game!"

With that he continued on his way, fuelled by the desire to help his close friend at any cost, but his mind wandered to his other friend.

**I wonder how Nack is doing.**

OOO

Nack the weasel couldn't hear a thing; the wind blasting from the fans was drowning out everything else and forcing him to duck low just to make his way over the bridge. He stopped and took a moment to look over the edge and cringed at the thought of falling off for about the sixth time since entering Miles' little obstacle course.

Below the bridge was a pit of razor sharp spikes that chances are would be able to turn him into a shish kebab rather easily.

"And I'd just be somethin' else on the barbe…"

He had decided against using his jet pack in case the air currents tossed him over the side and towards a rather untimely demise by pointy stabbity objects. He cringed once again and continued on.

After a while he came to a dead end, there was no sign of a door and for a moment he thought he was trapped, until he looked up and realised that this little part of his journey would be through the air. With that he hopped into the air and started to fly up with his jetpack to its maximum height, he stayed there hovering with his now rather low fuel level searching for a way up. There didn't seem to be anyway up, he was trapped…he then looked down and sighed in exasperation.

"I missed that damn button…"

He gently hovered to the ground where he sat down; he'd head for the button once his fuel cells had recharged back to full. Helping Nite was getting hard…

"What am I talkin' about…helping Nitey has always been bloody hard!"

He sighed again as he waited, it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 4: Hidden Passage to the Past

Chapter 4: Hidden Path to the Past 

Nite slowly walked into the room where he guessed Streak was born from Sonic's dark past. There was a single machine in the room with two chambers on each end and a console between them. The same console they had found a Chaos Emerald in.

The remains of the Eggcrusher lying just to the side of it.

Nothing seemed any different from the last time he was here, but just then something caught his attention. A familiar yet rather weak scent in the air, so weak that he nearly couldn't smell it.

"What?" his disposition changed, he had adopted a more serious façade and his voice was somehow much deeper. It was something he usually only did around GUN and several times around Gerald's creations. He didn't understand why though…

"Why can I smell myself…from long ago…"

He sniffed the air to catch the scent again and followed it. He was very surprised to have found such a strange clue, one that perhaps led to more information to his past. He took off running in the direction of the scent as fast as he could; it was getting stronger the closer he got to the wall on the left hand side of the room. When he made it over there he found a large console that wasn't powered and looked slightly out of place.

**Maybe I can move it.**

He stood to the side of the machine and pressed his hands against it, pushing and moving it to the side with surprising ease. He then stood back, his eyes wide as he beheld a secret passage and he fell back into his usual persona.

"The Prof. really went all out with this place; it has secret passages and everything…"

As he stepped closer to the door it opened automatically, seemingly disappearing into the wall on hidden hinges.

"I bet he really liked those trashy Spy novels…better be careful…"

He slowly stepped into the corridor, even more amazed now that his scent was so strong in the tight hallway; he was so engrossed in what he was looking for now that he didn't even register the door sliding shut behind him and several secret ones opening on the ceiling.

That was until he heard several robotic voices yell: "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT"

"What! An intruder! Where?"

He grinned as he hopped back dodging as one of the machines tried to ram him. There were six in total and all of them looked similar to GUN drones, just flying robotic heads. But there was something different about them, they seemed older, out-of-date.

He grinned as he upholstered his Magnums and took aim, he could make short work of them with his firearms but as he aimed and pulled the triggers. Nothing happened.

"Huh?"

He dodged again as two more of the drones tried to ram him and pulled out his Bazooka as he did so, but once again as he aimed and tried to fire nothing happened.

"Something must be blocking them…"

He dodged once again and put his Bazooka back into no-where while he was in the air. He then fell into his fighting stance and clicked his neck.

"Looks like I'll be doing this the old fashioned way"

Once again the lead drone charged at him, but he hopped above it and slammed both his feet hard down on top of it slamming it into the ground, destroying it. He then threw on a mock Confucius voice: "Ah, young grasshopper breaks very easily…"

Another two drones charged at him from front and back, he leaped into the air again and the two slammed into each other getting destroyed instantly, while in the air he grinned as he landed on the fourth drone's head and slammed his fist into it and pulled out a mass of wires. The machine spasemed before shutting down. The fifth drone then made its attempt at ramming him but he merely sidestepped it and it slammed hard into the wall, and eliminated itself from the equation.

But just as Nite was about to revel in his victory the final drone slammed itself into his back knocking him to the floor with a loud thud. He rolled over and if he didn't know better could have swore that the robot was laughing at him. He grinned, still using his Confucius voice: "Great happiness often followed by great pain"

Before the drone knew what was happening Nite had quickly leaped to his feet and slammed both his fists deep into what could be considered its underbelly, he then slammed it into the wall like a hammer where it promptly fell to pieces.

"Well…that wraps that up"

He smiled once more at his single-handed conquest and then took off in a sprint down the hall now positive that he would find out something about his past. If his weapons didn't work in here then it could only mean that someone was prepared for him to attack and was roughly prepared to stop him.

But as he opened the door at the end of the long corridor he switched back to his serious, deep voiced persona and fell to his knees, grasping his head in pain.

"Ohhh my head! My scent! It resonates from here!"

OOO

Spike entered the huge room where he had fought alongside his friends and the other Sonic Heroes a long time ago; he turned slightly to see Nack also entering the room and smiled. The purple weasel looked rather tired.

**Guess Miles' tunnel was a little too much for him.**

"Hiya Nack!"

"Huh…oh mate!"

The weasel was about to run over to his friend when he saw the huge pile of what he guessed was junk laying in the middle of the room. His imagination ran haywire on what he could make out of it.

"Wha…what's that mate?" he was practically drooling.

Spike looked at the pile of metal and walked over to it, his eyebrow raised. He recognised it as the remains of Pluto.

"It's…Pluto I think…"

"Huh?" Nack was a tad confused "he wasn't THAT banged up when we left him here last time mate, what happened"

"I guess he went all to pieces on us" he said it rather dryly as he kicked a part of the one time robot "must be Nite's handy work, if he still has that Red Emerald"

"Oh really, what ever gave you that idea? Could it be the huge melted hole in the centre of its chest or maybe the giant scorch mark on the wall?" the sarcasm seemed to drip from every word, but Spike smiled none the less.

"We better go find him quick; if we don't then there won't be any badniks for us to fight"

He chuckled softly before running in the direction of the door at the other side of the room, closely followed by his fellow treasure hunter friend.

OOO

Shadow sat staring out over the lake in the Green Hills; it was the place that Sonic had shown him before his ever so noble sacrifice to save all life on the planet. Just then a cold shiver ran up his spine.

"Something…big and bad is coming…"

With that he produced his favourite green emerald and concentrated on heading to Rouge's place.

"Chaos…CONTROL!"

With that he disappeared in a green aura.


	6. Chapter 5: Nite of the Past

Chapter 5: Nite of the Past 

Nite's head was killing him, his mind was trying to remember but something was holding it back something was preventing him from unlocking the truths within the deep, dark recesses of his soul.

He tried to ignore the pain as he looked around the room; it was filled with scanning equipment, huge containers filled with strange liquids, computer consoles even several life support systems. But that wasn't what bothered him, what bothered the wolf was the fact that his scent was so strong in one of the containers.

"YARRRGGGHHHHH!" he yelled in pain as it once again took over and closed his eyes tightly shut.

"Is this…is this…where I was born!"

OOO

"What is this?" Gerald demanded from no one in particular. He just yelled in frustration at the readings he was getting from the "experiment".

"_**Chaos manipulation: positive. Super form: possible. Speed: Sonic class…but its power! Its power is pathetic…not to mention that it won't accept my programming!"**_

_**He turned and glared at the creature floating in the huge glass test-tube like container. A humanoid wolf with black fur, along with black gloves and boots all with red straps, it also wore a small black leather coat.**_

_**His glare looked at the creature in disgust, his first and only ever failed experiment. A blemish on a perfect record. He tapped the subject release button on his console.**_

"Failure!" Gerald's voice rung out through the cold room as the giant test-tube began to open and the liquid inside spilled out along with the being that was floating in it.

_**The wolf lay shivering on the cold floor, its fur wet and matted as it slowly looked up at its creator, its red eyes dull from using them for the first time.**_

"_**Where…am I?"**_

_**Its voice was weak. Gerald looked at his failed attempt at creating a new ultimate life form and frowned.**_

"_**You are in my laboratory base. I am Professor Gerald Robotnik"**_

"_**Who…who am I?"**_

_**The scientist frowned and stepped over to his console, his back turned to the Wolf.**_

"_**You…are garbage…" with that he pressed a button on the console and the floor beneath the wolf dropped down like a door and with a weak cry of surprise it fell into the darkness below.**_

"_**Nothing but garbage…" the mad scientist looked over at the beginning of his true creation, his true ultimate life form "Isn't that right…Sonic the Hedgehog…"**_

_**His eyes filled with love that only a father could have as he gazed at the slumbering, floating form of his greatest creation, his greatest achievement. The true Ultimate Life Form. A being rivalled by no other, one that would rid him of those damn Shadows.**_

"_**Yes…Miles, Joz, Shadow! It will be time to meet your maker soon!"**_

_**With that his insane laughter filled the room.**_

OOO 

_**Meanwhile the black wolf continued to fall further and further down the strange shadowy pit until it could see light at the bottom. It thought it was going to die, until something unknown deep down inside it told it what it needed to do.**_

_**It pulled its knees to its chest and rolled forward until it was spinning in a ball in the air as it dropped, then, just as it was about to hit the ground it uncurled and landed in a crouch on the ground. Unscathed.**_

_**It stood up straight and looked at its black-gloved hands in amazement, it possessed such skills. But it was still confused…**_

"_**Who am I? What am I? What is my purpose?"**_

_**Then something in its mind clicked, its brain filling with information that it didn't know that it possessed. And something else, an overwhelming hatred for the one that had disposed of it with no remorse.**_

_**It glared up the pit it had fallen down as the metal doors closed.**_

"_**I am Nite the Wolf…a by-product of the Shadow Project, a by-product of…Sonic the Hedgehog…Gerald Robotnik…I will make you pay for disposing of me without a second thought…you will die by my hand!"**_

OOO

Nite's head suddenly stopped hurting, but he stayed crouching down on the ground his eyes wide in amazement. Was that why he was created, was he little more than an accident, one of Gerald's failed experiments…he shook the thoughts from his mind. If he truly was then he was an Ultimate Life Form…like Shadow…like Sonic…part of his mind growled at the thought of the blue hedgehog but he quickly silenced it. Sonic was a hero, not his enemy.

Just then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey mate! We've been lookin' all over for ya!"

He turned and smiled as he saw his two closest friends running down the hallway towards him. Nack and Spike, once his fellow Hunters. But what where they doing here?

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

They stopped in front of him and smiled. Nack was the one to speak.

"Well you know that Sheila…"

"Amy…" Spike corrected.

"Yeah her, well she said you was acting weird and were headin' out here…"

"We thought you might need our help but from the look of those bots back there and the remains of Pluto, it seems we were mistaken"

Just then, for no reason what so ever the wolf grabbed both his friends in a crushing hug.

"You guys are the best!"

"AIR!" the two gasped, Nite quickly let go of them and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehehe sorry about that"

Nack rubbed his back "I want to believe that mate…"

Just then the door behind them slammed shut and several other hidden doors in the ceiling burst open. An endless swarm of gunner drones pilling out and taking aim at the group.

"Looks like we got company!" yelled Spike, keeping his cool.

"Blast em Nite!" yelled the not so cool-headed Nack.

"I can't…something in here is blocking my weapons!"

"Then we're screwed!"

With that the army of drones flew at the three Hunters, firing everything they had as they charged. The three didn't know what to do; they were trapped, outnumbered and well pretty much screwed.

So they charged back, they would fight with their bare hands if they had to. They punched, kicked, smashed and homing attacked endless numbers of drones, they had to have destroyed no less than one hundred of them.

"Its no use…there's too many" Spike's cool calm façade was quickly dwindling away. Just then the porcupine noticed one of the drones taking aim from behind Nite "Nite! Look out!"

With that he threw himself between the robot and Nite, using himself as a living shield as the machine fired its energy type blast catching him in the hip. He yelped slightly in pain before collapsing to the floor, still alive but now very much unable to run. The robot that had shot him was quickly destroyed by a rather peeved Nack.

"YOU DAMN DIRTY MACHINE! YOU HURT MY MATE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"Spike…" Nite's voice was weak at seeing his best friend sacrifice his own well being for his. And it would all be in vain they would die here…

"Unless…" Nite had an idea. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the Red Chaos Emerald. The drones were closing in and the Hunters were now grouped close together.

If I really am an Ultimate Life Form then… 

He concentrated as hard as he could, searching for the skills in his new memories, he even closed his eyes to do so, and there it was! He hoped: "Chaos…"

His friends looked at him wide eyed as they were covered in a green aura then.

"CONTROL!"

With that the three fighters disappeared, leaving the robots to ponder over what happened.

"NOT POSSIBLE" "DOES NOT COMPUTE" "ILLOGICAL"


	7. Chapter 6: Another Ultimate?

Chapter 6: Another Ultimate? 

Amy was sitting in the living room of her apartment along with Tails and Cream. They were catching up on old times when all of a sudden part of the room was filled with a strange green aura, for a moment they thought Shadow would appear but instead Nite, Nack and an injured Spike with no Shadow appeared.

The three youngest members of the Sonic's friends looked at the Hunters dumbfounded, Amy was the first to talk.

"How did you guys do that?"

"Good question. Nite?" Nack, as well as the rest of the room turned to Nite who was currently lost in thought. It took him a moment to realise that everyone was looking at him.

"Huh? What? Is there something on my jacket?"

"Nite…" Spike had managed to pull himself to a standing position while leaning against the wall "how did you use Chaos Control?"

Nite turned to his friend, and then lowered his head. He honestly didn't know how, he wasn't sure if what was happening in his head was some kind of trick or if his urge to find out who he really was had finally driven him insane.

"I need some fresh air…Amy, could you give Spike a hand please?"

"Um…sure, Nite."

With that Nite left while the young pink hedgehog attended to the wounded porcupine.

Outside Nite sat on the bench next to the door. The streets were quiet as most people were still at their jobs so he didn't have to contend with the hustle and bustle of Station Square's population.

His mind was overflowing with information he didn't know he had and at present wished he didn't have. Most of it was new painful memories of a time long past, but smiled through the pain.

"Guess I'm older than I look"

His smile widened slightly, seeing as he now knew Gerald had something to do with his past that meant that GUN knew something about him and he was going to find out what.

With that thought now thoroughly in his mind he re-entered Amy's apartment to tell his friends where he was heading.

He was surprised to see everyone instantly turn to look at him as he entered.

"What?"

This time it was Tails who spoke first.

"Nite we want to know what's going on. You used Chaos Control after heading to Gerald's Base, we want to know how…we are your friends Nite we deserve that much"

Nite let out a sigh of defeat, he might as well tell them. They were his friends after all.

"Alright…you might want to sit down though…"

The wolf waited as they all did just that.

"Well…twenty years ago I woke up at Pumpkin Hill, I had to recollection of what had happened to me or why I was there, all I knew was my name and how to use my Bazooka and guns…I wanted to find out more about my past so I went searching for clues and found…well nothing…I stayed in Pumpkin Hill most of my life kind'a thinking that I must live there if I woke up there it wasn't exactly a quiet place what with all the treasure hunters and falling green rocks…after a while I met up with Nack and then Spike after a few…mishap adventures we formed the Hunters and I stopped thinking about my past…until lately…shortly after our first confrontation with…Streak…I started having these strange dreams…dreams that I'm guessing are memories from my past…but when I woke up I only remembered little titbits of information about the dream…and now Gerald showed up in them…so I decided that he must have something to do with my past and headed out to his base…while there I found a secret room with some kind of life support stuff in it and what I think was equipment used to create Sonic…while there some memories of my past returned…what I can place together is that Gerald created me…by accident…trying to create Sonic…"

They all looked at the wolf in amazement, they didn't know much about Sonic's creation so it was very much possible that there were various other stages before Gerald finally created the blue hedgehog.

Nite turned around, preparing to leave.

"I'm going to head off to Prison Island…if Gerald really was behind my life…then GUN should know something about it too…"

He was about to leave when Nack grabbed his wrist.

"Hold on mate, you can head there alone. Part ultimate life form or not they wont let you just waltz right on in there without an invitation…I'm going with you"

"Nack…" Nite was having problems holding his emotions back.

"I'm going with you! After all Spike is in no condition to help" came Amy's determined voice.

"Like hell I'm not…" he tried to stand up but instantly fell back into the chair in pain as it shot through his legs and hip.

"She's right mate" Nack turned to face his green injured friend "you should rest up for a while…"

"We don't wont you getting any worse on my behalf…" the emotion was still very obvious in the mysterious wolf's voice.

"It's settled then! I'm going with them and you can stay here until you're all better!" beamed the energetic female hedgehog "Cream can take care of you and I'll phone Big and ask him to come here and keep an eye on you" she grinned but soon frowned as the porcupine spoke up.

"I'm not staying here!" he protested.

"And why not?" Amy as a tad irritated.

"The whole place is pink!" he was quickly rewarded with a piko-piko hammer to the head knocking him out.

"So am I!"

Nack leaned over to his wolf friend and whispered.

"Remind me never to say I hate pink as well mate, I don't want that Sheila giving me a concussion too…"

The bounty hunter couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that.

Cream turned and smiled to the group sweetly.

"Don't worry about Mr. Spike, Mr. Big and myself will take extra good care of him"

"Thanks Cream" said the ever-smiling Nite "well lets get going"

"One sec, I need to phone Big" Amy walked over to the phone.

"But I wanna hurry" came the whiney vice of the older wolf.

The pink hedgehog frowned but smiled inwardly: **He's a lot like Sonic in some ways…**

OOO

Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik was working on his newest creation for GUN, a robotic humanoid wolf. He had been making peacekeeping machines for the government ever since Sonic had given his life to save the world from a mistake that he had made. His new life was boring yet gratifying, after all he really did enjoy building machines whether they were for himself or someone else.

"But why do they want a robotic copy of that Wolf?" he asked himself as he tinkered with the machine circuitry, wanting to make it perfect (he was a bit of a perfectionist) "Never mind one with speed close to Sonic's…it just doesn't make sense to me"

From his casual actions it seemed as though he wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing but to the trained eye it was very obvious that he was using every ounce of intelligence he had to work on this new creation.

"Perfect!" he yelled out as he closed the small hatch on the back of the metallic wolf's head, he left the wolf and walked over to another desk where he picked up a controller and smiled: "Wake up M-001 Metal Nite" with that he pressed the lone button and the lights that where the robot's eyes lit up green.

It spoke with a deep yet calm voice hardly seeming mechanical: "Number one objective: Destroy Nite the Wolf"

OOO

Meanwhile, unknown to all of the world a strange entity had managed to awaken deep down within Gerald's old base, a strange liquid metal form slowly lifting up form the ground and moulding itself into the image of a tall muscular man with a bald head and a moustache, his whole body silver in colour. He sneered evil as his red eyes opened and he spoke with an al to familiar voice:

"The death sentence for all humanity WILL be carried out"

He spoke with Gerald's voice.


	8. Chapter 7: GUN's Secrets

Chapter 7: GUN's Secrets 

The GUN general sat in his office behind his desk, he was in deep thought about this new…predicament. It should have been dealt with years ago, but due to the special request years ago by one of their top scientists it had been dealt with in another way.

It didn't matter now, it was in the past and the past couldn't be changed. But he could change the future by dealing with this threat here and now. He pressed the button on the intercom and Eggman's face appeared on a small screen in front of him.

"Dr. Eggman, is the weapon finished"

"The weapon has a name you know…" his voice could be heard through the radio beneath the screen, he sighed as he continued "Yes he is up and running do you want me to send him out"

"Yes"

Eggman seemed to press a button and then turned to face the screen again, one eyebrow raised "General I still don't understand why you want the bounty hunter dead, after all he is one of the heroes he helped Sonic in his fight with Streak…"

The General looked away from the screen: "It's a long story Doctor"

The Doctor's brow furrowed: "I have a life sentence…"

"Maybe some other time Doctor…"

With that the General pressed the button again and the screen went blank. He pressed another button and the doors to his office opened, an armed GUN marine entering.

"Lieutenant, bring me Trance"

"Yes sir" he then saluted and left, the doors closing automatically behind him.

OOO 

"_**What! What is going on!"**_

_**The lone black wolf was illuminated by a searchlight and surrounded by no less that fifty GUN drones, all of which were armed with stun cannons. A voice came over a speaker: "Robotnik operative! You are trespassing on GUN territory!"**_

_**Nite growled as he fell into a fighting stance.**_

"_**I work for no Robotnik!"**_

_**With that he leaped at the lead robot with astounding speed and smashed right through it in a small explosion, landing gracefully in his stance behind its remains.**_

"_**And no one will stop me from my revenge!"**_

_**With that it leaped into the air again bouncing from drone to drone destroying each and everyone as he smashed through it with tremendous ease. So there was little more than pieces of trash that were once machines lying around the area.**_

"_**Hmph" he stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest with a slight grin "Useless chunks of metal…"**_

_**Just then a huge robotic hand shot out from the shadows grabbing the wolf from behind and lifting him high into the air. It was holding on so tight that Nite couldn't even move.**_

"_**ENEMY CAPTURED" came a robotic voice as a more advanced GUN machine walked out from its hiding place, it had tank like tracks to move and its upper body was very similar to many of the standard GUN walkers, only much more durable.**_

"_**That's what you think…" with that Nite started to push with all his might, slowly forcing the robot's claw like hand to open. That was until a powerful electrical current shot through his entire body incapacitation him.**_

"_**REPEAT: ENEMY CAPTURED"**_

"_**No…not…now…" the wolf mumbled weakly before the last of his consciousness left him.**_

"You alright mate?"

The bounty hunter turned to his purple friend and forced a smile as he nodded.

"Yeah…head's just a little fuzzy…"

"You want me to slow down?" Amy spoke up form the front; she was currently dragging the two behind her as she had done with Cream and Big many times before. Nite just shook his head.

"No thanks…the sooner we get to Prison Island, the sooner we can get all of this sorted out"

With that Amy sped up, the three traveling towards GUN's Prison Island in search of information on their friend's past, who knows just what they will find.

OOO

Trance the wolf looked as if she were only fifteen even though she was much older. Her fur was a glossy snow white in colour and her eyes were a deep brown. She was wearing a white lab coat with a purple sleeveless top and skirt beneath. Her gloves were a very pale pink and her shoes were the same colour as her skirt and top.

She was sitting at her desk working on her computer, her desk was quite messy actually with various notes and books and a few bundles of paper and other stationary scattered over it, next to her computer was a picture framed in gold.

A picture of her younger self, maybe about twelve and the one she had to give up to save his life. They were both smiling happily, both with one arm over the others' shoulders and giving the V for victory sign. She missed those days, when they would just talk and have fun, even if they weren't allowed to leave the old GUN base, it was some of the happiest years of her life. Now all that kept her going was the thought that maybe, just maybe he was still out there, living a happy life regardless of his past actions.

Just then the lieutenant from earlier walked in.

"Miss Trance, the General would like to talk to you"

She smiled at the young lieutenant, he was her friend Jonathan. He had been transferred to the Prison Island base with her when it was rebuilt after the whole Shadow and ARK incident.

"Kay John, I'm on my way" she said happily although secretly was dreading another talk with the General about her past actions, truth be told she really didn't like the pompous jackass.

As she past her friend he placed a caring hand on her shoulder and smiled down to her.

"You have my sympathy T, I'd hate to talk to that blowhard myself"

She smiled up at him and continued on, despite her current predicament. Life was still good.


	9. Chapter 8: M001 Metal Nite

**Chapter 8: M-001 Metal Nite**

"Cream…" Spike folded his arms over his chest, his right eyebrow twitching slightly as he lay in Amy's bed being taken care of by the young rabbit girl.

"Yes Mr. Spike?" she smiled sweetly at him and the irritated porcupine softened slightly, he doubted anyone could stay mad at the cute rabbit for long. Tails had left a while back to tell his grandfather what was going on. He would have loved to be there to see both Knuckle's and Miles' faces when they found out that Nite could be another Ultimate Life Form.

"Why do you have to feed me, I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself…its my legs that wont work not my arms"

"I know" she smiled cutely "but its cute and I like acting like a nurse. Now open wide Mr. Spike"

The porcupine just sighed and allowed her to feed him, he wasn't going to win an argument with her. His thoughts wandered to his friends: **I hope they're alright…GUN can be very dangerous, I should know…and if they know anything about Nite then why haven't they said anything…I mean we were working for them during the whole Streak incident…hmmm I guess that's why Nite seemed so…dark around them.**

Just then he heard the door open and turned to see Big step in with his best friend Froggy sitting on his head.

"Hiya Cream, Hiya Mr. Porcupine"

"Hello Big" smiled Cream, Spike would have said hello as well but Cream still had the spoon in his mouth.

"Hmmm, Mr. Porcupine hurt, Amy told Big. I gotta get tough for everybody"

With that the huge cat adjusted his belt and stepped out of Amy's bedroom to go guard the door, or at least Spike thought that's what he was doing. Cream smiled as she fed him the last of his soup and then left with the spoon empty bowl.

This gave the porcupine time to inspect the hedgehog girl's room. The walls, ceiling, carpet and bed were all blue, even the furniture was painted blue and posters of a certain blue hedgehog were plastered just about everywhere. He felt like he was a crime against fashion at the fact of being the only green thing in the room, well not the only green thing, on the bedside cabinet were stuffed toy representations of all of Amy's friends; he smiled as he picked up the stuffed toy version of himself. He then glanced at the others, yep everyone he knew that Amy knew had a toy clone of themselves and the one that resembled Sonic seemed to be hugging the one that looked like Amy.

The porcupine shivered slightly.

This room gives me the creeps… 

"Awwwwwww so cute!" beamed Cream as she stood at the door looking at Spike holding his cuddly toy clone in his hands. The green porcupine couldn't help but blush.

"Even cuter!"

A flash of light went off and surprised Spike who turned to see the young rabbit holding a camera, he could help but sweatdrop.

**What have I gotten myself into?**

OOO

"INRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!" yelled a loud speaker continuously, that was until a well-aimed blast from Nack's customized shotgun silenced it for good.

"Shaddup!"

"Well so much for a surprise attack…" mumbled Amy as she readied her piko-piko hammer to crush any drones that got close enough to invade her personal face.

Nite shrugged, they had somehow tripped the alarm the second the entered the new Prison Island base. Now hordes of GUN drones were flooding out to greet them and alarms were blasting their noise everywhere.

He grinned as he up-holstered his twin Magnums and spun them on his finger before holding them at ready to destroy anything that got in his way.

"Sounds like a party to me…come on! I'm in front!"

With that the Wolf charged out in front of the other two, Amy slightly behind and to his left with Nack slightly behind and to his right. They charged on through the runway as robots attacked from the front and either side of them, but none of them got close to the two gunners who instantly destroyed them with their firearms while any that got close enough to Amy were quickly silenced by a Piko-Piko smash.

The three had to admit that it was quite fun, none of them had had an adventure in quite some time and right now taking on GUN, they were really enjoying themselves.

The three skidded to a halt as the GUN drones stopped attacking, they turned to face each other to make a plan of action while they had a moment of relative calm.

"Well mates, we should split up and find the General. He should know the most about GUN's history with Gerald and hopefully something to do with Nite"

"Good idea Nack!" beamed the wolf "I'll take the main building, he might not have had time to evacuate yet"

"Alright mate, then the weapons depot is where I'll be headed," continued Nack.

"Which leaves me with the prison" finished Amy.

The three nodded and then took off sprinting towards their desired locations. Each with the desire to find the General and discover as much as they could about their friend's shrouded past.

Amy found the main entrance to Prison Island's prison complex rather quickly, it was after all her second time on the island and they hadn't changed the plans for the place all that much since her last time breaking Sonic out.

She giggled slightly as she hid around the corner from the guard drones; she had tried to get Sonic to say he'd marry her so she'd let him go. He had declined but she helped him out anyway.

She quickly disposed of the two guard bots with her trusty hammer and then continued into the prison complex. The base's outside layout was still the same but inside it was very much different.

"Amy?"

The voice was familiar; she turned to see Doctor Eggman sitting in his cell tinkering with a few gadgets he had made in his spare time.

"Eggman…"

"So Miss Rose what brings you to this dismal place?" the Doctor seemed quite happy to meet her, probably because he never had any visitors. She saw no point in not telling him, it was quite noble of him to give himself up in honor of his greatest enemy though.

"Well we're here to see the General. Nite has a few questions for the old man"

"Ohhh so that's why they wanted M-001, hmmm I wonder…anything else?"

"Well we think that Nite might have something to do with your granddad's past…and what is M-001"

"Hmmm intriguing…oh well he's a metal copy of that Nite fellow you're talking about, GUN wanted me to create him…at least now I know why. Miss Rose you should be careful, M-001 will stop at nothing to complete his objective"

"Which is what exactly?" the young hedgehog asked with a raised eyebrow.

OOO

"Number one objective: Destroy Nite the wolf…" the deep voice of the M-001 drifted through the air as it stood atop Prison Island's main building watching as its primary target entered the building.

"Target…locked…"

Metal Nite then turned around to enter the base via its roof entrance. Soon he would face off against his built in enemy and he would destroy the foul biologic known as Nite. He would destroy the creature that was created by evil, the creature whose soul purpose was to blanket the planet in eternal darkness.

"Nite you and I shall fight, and you will see that you are no match for me"

OOO

Nack hovered down from the fake ground level building into the true underground base. He was going to make his way to the weapons depot where he was going to look for the General, of course first he was going to have a look around for the Chaos Emeralds that GUN had lying around.

"Now…if I was a jewel of immeasurable power where would I be?"

The purple weasel strolled through the halls surprised to find very little resistance; in fact he had only faced four of GUN's lesser drones all of which were easily disposed of. He deduced that Nite was probably causing the most trouble with his blow-everything-up-to-find-what-he's-looking-for attitude; all of the GUN drones must have been trying to subdue him.

"Well good luck to them" he smiled "he could probably take on all of GUN himself and come out smelling like daisies, he doesn't really need our help…better safe than…huh?"

He looked at the small scanner on his left wrist and smiled, the emerald image on it was flashing green. A Chaos Emerald was some where near by.

"And I'm sure Nitey boy won't mind me getting a little souvenir hehehe"

With that he walked up to the huge door which opened automatically into a huge room with various lasers, containers and as he suspected more GUN robots. He shrugged a she hid behind a small canister to check his shotgun. He should have known it wouldn't be too easy.

He looked down at his scanner again; it was still flashing green which meant he still had a little searching to do.

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

Nack looked up in surprise to see one of GUN's camera drones hovering above his head the red light on top of it flashing. He aimed up and fired destroying the machine in a single shot.

"Tell tale…" he mumbled under his breath, he knew he had to get moving or he'd be swarmed by the whole room and a confrontation was the last thing he wanted. He quickly took off down the shadows leaning against the wall as several walker drones came out from around the corner he was hiding behind. They hadn't spotted him and he sighed and looked at his scanner, it was no longer greed.

"Damn…" he whispered the word very quietly so as not to draw attention to himself. He looked around from where he stood for any possible hiding places for the emerald he was looking for. The area above him had various yellow containers. He hoped to what ever god existed that they were unlocked as he hopped into the air and used his jet back to hover up to the ledge above where the main door was.

His scanner started to flash yellow, he smiled as he hovered up to another container and the scanner started to flash red frantically.

"Bingo…"

He hoped that it was unlocked as he grabbed the round handle and started to pull while still hovering in mid air. He strained with everything he had but it didn't seem to be budging, that was until a large energy blast shot past him and destroyed the containers door revealing the Cyan Emerald. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes went wide as he recognized one of GUN's much more serious weapons, a piloted gunner.

"Nack the weasel, stop where you are and give yourself up…" the pilot pressed something "…this is Delta team's Flying Hunter, I have found one of the intruder….what the!"

While the pilot was distracted Nack had grabbed the emerald and flew out the door and further down the hallway.

"I need back up! Subject is on the move, send back up!"

With that the Flying Hunter followed.

Nack charged down the hall, his booster pack going at full blast as the purple weasel hurried to try and escape the huge machine and make it to safety, only to get cornered in another large and rather empty store room.

"Oh no! Where do I go now…" he turned slowly to see the Flying Hunter enter the room and giving Nack his first good look at it, the flying machine was very similar to the Flying Dog model apart from colour, it was painted black and red and had several extra cannons.

"Look mate, can't we talk about this like civil gentlemen?" Nack took the pilot's moment of pause to attack; he quickly aimed and fired his shotgun. The blast was reflected away from the robot.

"Ha! The Flying Hunter is equipped with a special modified magnetic force field, no weapon can harm it!"

"Well in that case…looks like I'll have to fight the old fashioned way…"

With that the weasel charged forward, jumping to the side to avoid the robot's machinegun fire and then using his jetpack to give him an extra boost in his jump as he slammed both his feet into the Flying Dog's cockpit, the shield bounced him back due to his jetpack but not before he did his damage. Cracks were visible in the machine's cockpit glass.

"It won't be easy rodent!"

The two containers at the side of the Flying Hunter opened up and let loose a small barrage of missiles which homed in on Nack. He used his jetpack to boost him to the side a couple of times dodging the attack and then attacking it just like before, cracking the glass even more.

"This is the Flying Hunter, enemy is stronger than anticipated. Where is my back up?"

Nack grinned and shot into the air attacking again, just barely dodging another barrage of missiles as he was bounced back

"Mate, when it gets here that thing will be in a junk pile"

"We'll see about that weasel!"

Just then the three rather large cannons on top of the flying vehicle all aimed at Nack and started to charge up. He dodged to the right, then the left. The cannons were tracking him.

"Uh oh…"

The pilot sneered at him as he tried frantically to try and shake the machines tracking computer, to no avail. In the end he was backed up against a wall with the sound of the three charged cannons ringing in his ears.

"I guess this is it…I'm going to that big junk yard in the sky…"

He closed his eyes tightly, expecting the worse. But nothing happened. As he opened his eyes he saw that the machine seemed to be malfunctioning, the cannons just died down and the pilot panicked trying to figure out what was going on.

Nack grinned, this was his chance. With that he jumped up, placing his feet on the wall behind him and kicking off with the extra boost of his jetpack. He rolled in mid air and then slammed his feet hard down into the cockpit of the machine shattering the glass and the machine's controls in front of the pilot in one attack. He hopped off the back of the machine and smiled at it as it fell to the ground, inactive.

"Looks like I'm keepin' this lil beauty"

He smiled again as he looked at his Chaos Emerald before leaving the room to search for the General, and to avoid the Flying Hunter's back up if it ever arrived.

OOO

Tails walked into his workshop still in deep thought about what Nite had told him, he had left shortly after the group headed out to Prison Island and should have made it home before they made it there. But he had decided to take his time so he could think.

As he entered the building he saw his grandfather, Miles, working on the Tornado. Probably making adjustment to his adjustment from earlier, Knuckles was carrying some of the heavier equipment into the main underground lab. They both stopped what they were doing and turned to Tails, instantly worried by the rather confused look on his face.

"What's up Tails" came Knuckles voice, not a sign of strain even though the equipment he was carrying was quite clearly around about three times his own weight.

"Huh…oh, Nite used Chaos Control and might be another Ultimate Life Form, nothing much" he said it rather offhandedly as he was still in deep thought about it himself.

"Oh that's nice…he what!" Miles spun from his work a look of absolute surprise and shock on his face as he registered what his grandson had just said. Knuckles on the other hand just froze, his jaw dropping along with the equipment he was carrying which promptly fell on his foot. He didn't seem to even register the pain.

Tails looked up from the ground.

"Yeah…he's headed to Prison Island with Nack and Amy…wants to see if GUN knows anything about his past"

The older fox and the echidna just stood in shocked amazement. There was another one now…


	10. Chapter 9: A Nite with GUN

**Chapter 9: A Nite with GUN**

"_**PRISONER IS ESCAPING, ALL PERSONNEL TO YOUR STATIONS!"**_

_**The loud speakers boomed throughout the GUN base as the drones scrambled to track down and recapture their escaped prisoner, a lone black wolf with inhuman speed. Nite dashed through the halls destroying the cameras as he did so and leaving a trail of battered and destroyed GUN drones in his wake. He moved with impossible speed and agility as he bounced from wall to wall to come smashing into another drones destroying it and ricocheting off of the machine and into another, then another as he destroyed drone after drone on his way down the hall.**_

_**He didn't want to harm them but they were in his way of destroying Gerald.**_

"_**Nothings gonna stand in my way!"**_

_**He roared with anger as he lunged through several more GUN robots and smashed a window. He fell several stories before landing in a crouch on the hard tarmac of a runway; he instantly took off in an inhuman sprint down the runway speeding towards his freedom, a small army of GUN drones following.**_

_**He glanced over his shoulder and smiled.**_

"_**Catch me if you can slow-moes!"**_

_**With that he sped up to near super sonic speeds, creating a sonic boom as he charged further forward and closer to the freedom he so yearned for, that was until something landed in front of him and forced him to skid to a halt.**_

"_**What the?"**_

Nite held his head in one hand, he was having another headache. When it subsided he paused in the empty hallway for a moment.

"Whoa…what was that?"

He shook his head and continued down the hall, right now it didn't really matter. He'd get all the answers he needed when he found the GUN General.

OOO

Tails knocked on the door to Amy's apartment and waited, Knuckles was standing beside him the same serious look he always had plastered on his face. There was a faint shuffling from behind the door and then it opened to reveal Big standing with a rather confused look on his face, but that was Big's usual look so the two didn't really notice.

"Tails…Knuckles? What are you doing at Amy's house?"

Tails smiled at his rather large friend and answered.

"Just came to see if Amy and that were back, are they?"

"No…Amy, the garbage man and gun man are still away…"

Knuckles humphed and turned to leave.

"Told you we should have gone straight to Prison Island…"

Tails let out a sigh and turned to his hot head friend.

"And what if they had gotten back? GUN would probably be rather upset to see the friends of the group that just trashed their base…" he turned back to Big and smiled again "we'll see you later Big"

"Bye bye Tails…bye bye Knuckles…"

With that the large cat gently closed the door. Knuckles and his fox friend then started their way down the street, heading in the direction of Prison Island. But where stopped by a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey wait up!"

They turned to see Spike running up to them from an alley way, he seemed to have regained the ability to run but was still quite visibly not as fit as he once was thanks to the blaster shot to his hip.

Tails was a bit concerned about his green spiky friend.

"Spike, shouldn't you be resting up?"

"I'm as fit as a fiddle…besides you'll need me if you're going to get to Prison Island before Nite and Amy wreck the whole place, that is unless you brought the Tornado…which I don't see"

The young fox frowned, his grandfather was tweaking the Tornado's engine and had removed it, and it would take quite some time to put it back so he had decided to head to Prison Island by other means. But knowing Amy and Nite by the time they got there the place would be in ruins…he didn't want to put any strain on his injured friend.

"Alright…but you got to be careful"

"Don't worry" with that the green porcupine grabbed both Knuckles and Tails wrists and took off in a lightning fast sprint in the direction of Prison Island, slightly slower than he usually ran because he was still nursing his injury.

Knuckles looked at Tails and saw that he was worried; he smiled a confident smile and spoke:

"Don't worry Tails, nothings going to go wrong"

Tails smiled back, but didn't know whether to believe his ever confident friend or not.

OOO

Trance sat on the other side of the General's desk trying to look as calm as possible under the older man's rather scrutinizing gaze.

"Miss Trance I believe you know that the threat's memories are returning to it…"

"IT has a name you know…"

She folded her arms over her chest and looked back at the man as intense as he was looking at her. He rested his hands together on his desk and leaned forward slightly.

"That doesn't matter…what I asked you here for is to tell you that we are very upset about your past actions. It was your actions that prevented us from dealing with the threat sooner…now that it is on the loose and not under our control it will be a lot harder to subdue it, we have asked Doctor Eggman to create a…copy…of the threat similar to what Metal Sonic was to Sonic…now that it is fully active it has been sent out to terminate the threat once and for all…"

"Surely this cant be all that you've called me here for…"

"True…I have also to tell you that we are very upset with you and that if you ever make any…negligible decisions again we will have to drop you from our research team, even with your skills we cant afford any liability"

"Is that all?" she was growing tired of being in the General's presence and desperately wanted to leave.

"…Yes…"

"Good…" with that the female wolf stood up and turned to make her way to the door, she heard the General tap the communication's button and speak into the intercom.

"Report…"

"The three intruders are still at large…" a soldier's voice could be heard over the radio, Trance decided to wait a moment to hear who the intruders were.

"Have they been identified?" asked the General.

"…yes, Amy Rose and Nack the weasel are the only two to be identified so far, the third we haven't managed to get close enough to identify…he appears to be a black wolf…"

Trance's heart leaped at that last statement as she quickly hurried out of the room so that the General didn't think she was lingering.

**Could it be…**


	11. Chapter 10: Meet Metal Nite

**Chapter 10: Meet Metal Nite**

Nite dusted his hands as the remains to two guard drones fell to the floor behind him, a confident smile across his face as he recognized the General's office door. He would finally get the truth about his past even if he had to force it out of the old man.

"Let's see what he's got to say"

He strolled up to the door and in one quick movement slammed his right foot into it. The door exploded in a mass of splinters to reveal…an empty room. The bounty hunter walked into the room and looked about, anger deep down inside of him bubbling to the surface as his voice suddenly became much deeper as he slammed his fast hard into the desk destroying it in a fit of rage.

"Where is he!"

He took a moment to calm himself; it would do him no good to lose his cool especially while in enemy territory. Just then he heard the familiar sound of GUN drones' alarms from the hallway and spun round, he smiled as he saw what could be considered a small army of drones appear in the door way as he clicked his knuckles.

"Time to work off some steam…"

With that he leaped forward, the drones' blasts flying past him and hitting each other instead. As he reached the lead drone he hopped up and stepped on what could be considered a head and flipped back, upholstering his magnums and firing in rapid concession at every robot in the room, but more streamed in through the hall. Soon all that could be heard was the sound of blaster fire as Nite dodged attacks and fired back at his robotic opponents. He was actually starting to enjoy it as the adrenaline built up inside him until it almost felt like it would explode. Then some unknown instinct deep down inside him took over as he jumped back from the drones and into the air, where he curled himself into a ball and then shot himself towards them like some giant cannon ball. He bounced and ricocheted around the room from drone to drone destroying each and every single one as he smashed into them just to bounce off to attack another as if it was nothing more than a giant pinball machine.

Soon all was silent as Nite came to rest in the center of the room surrounded by a mass of wreaked robots. He looked at his hands in amazement.

**Who…what…how…**

Before he could answer any of his inner questions he heard more drones on the way and took off down the hall heading for the nearest exit, he needed time to fight and at present didn't exactly want to annihilate all of GUN's robotic military.

OOO

"We're here!" Spike called back to his two friends as he began to slow down while entering the mane base of Prison Island.

It was quiet, very quiet. Random messes of destroyed drones lay scattered throughout the runway some looked smashed others had blaster burns and bullet holes in them. It was safe to say that Nack and friends had cleared most all of the dangers for the new group.

"You see them anywhere?"

Knuckles scanned the area as he spoke.

"Nope…" Tails sighed knowing that they'd have to go searching for the other three heroes.

"Me neither…" Spike also scanned the area, there was no sign of his friends, nothing but wreckages of everything that was stupid enough to try and stop them from getting what they wanted. Spike knew all too well what it was like when Nite set his mind on something, it would take nothing short of the world exploding to stop him, the same could be said for the pink hedgehog girl.

"G'day mates!"

The three spun to see Nack emerging from the weapons depot area, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Hiya guys, what are you doing here?"

They spun again to see Amy heading over from the prison block; she seemed slightly worried but more surprised to see the other three heroes. Spike sighed; he'd hate having to explain why he was here. He knew he was still not well enough to be adventuring yet but he just couldn't spend another moment in Amy's apartment.

"We thought you might need help" Tails answered Amy's question.

"Although form the looks of things…" Knuckles looked at the remains of what was once GUN's mechanical army "we were wrong"

Spike noticed something amiss, Nite wasn't around.

"Say, where's Nite?"

Nack and Amy looked around only to notice the same thing, Nack just shrugged while Amy answered the porcupine's question.

"He headed for the main building; I guess he's still there"

"Well what are we waiting for…"

Before the others could say anything Knuckles took off running towards the main building, Spike just guessed that the echidna warrior was irritated that there wasn't anything for him to fight.

OOO

The M-001 stood at a window in the huge main building of the Prison Island complex. It had failed to find its desired target in the building but from the looks of what was left in the General's office he hadn't missed the wolf by much.

He looked down to see a small group of what he recognized as Nite's friends, two were once members of the Hunters. Nack the weasel and Spike the porcupine, his scanners told him that the weasel carried a Chaos Emerald while Spike was injured. The other three where Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the echidna, all three were once good friends with the world's greatest hero. Sonic the hedgehog. There was still not sign of the target though…

"Target, acquired…"

If his face had been designed with the ability to move then he would be smiling like that cat that had caught the mouse right now as he saw Nite emerge from the building and jog towards his friends.

"Initiating attack protocol…"

With that he leaped through the window and landed perfectly on the tarmac between Nite and the main building, he had created a slight crater where he had landed as well. Nite spun to look at him with a surprised and equally confused expression.

"What the HELL is that thing?"

Amy gasped as she remembered what Eggman had told her only moments ago.

"That must be the M-001, Metal Nite…"

Nack grinned as he stopped next to Nite.

"Well mate you're definitely related to Sonic, you got a metal copy too"

Just then the metallic wolf lunged forward hand first to attack Nite, but with lightning fast reflexes the bounty hunter pushed Nack to safety and jumped back to his own relative safety as the machine slowly turned to face him.

"Nite watch out! He's programmed to kill you!"

Metal Nite stood up straight allowing the group to see it fully. It seemed to be painted to match Nite, most of its body being black but its eyes unlike Nite's red where green, its tails seemed to be some kind of booster as was its body.

It then spoke, its voice seeming almost human in its deep calm tone:

"Nite the wolf, you have been targeted for termination…do you comply…"

"Um…no"

"Very well…" it raised its arms and its hands seemed to disappear into its arm revealing that they doubled as blaster cannons "…I will take your life by force!"


	12. Chapter 11: Nite vs Metal Nite

**Chapter 11: Nite vs. Metal Nite**

As Metal Nite fired both of his blaster cannons Nite managed to dodge to the side and stood ready for his metal copy's follow up attack. But he knew if he fought with the machine here then he would be putting his friends in danger as well.

**I've got to lure him away…**

"You want me metal head, then you gotta catch me!"

With that the wolf took off down the runway at inhuman speeds, his metal counterpart seemed to growl in anger as it took off after him. Nite looked over his shoulder to see that the M-001 wasn't really that far behind him. It was using the booster on its back and the tip of its tails along with what appeared to be the same hover technology that Shadow used to break the sound barrier.

He smiled as he knew that defeating this machine would prove to be quite a challenge, it caught up with him and then took over him slightly, he grinned as he reached down and tapped a button on his boots while still running and they activated a similar hover technology allowing him to catch up to and run side by side with the metal wolf both causing sonic booms as they ran.

He smiled again as they both looked at each other while seemingly skating on air. His metal clones then spoke:

"Most impressive, but you will not survive this confrontation"

Nite grinned confidently as he sped up slightly.

"By the time this is over I'll show you what a TRUE wolf can do"

Metal Nite probably would have glared at his biological likeness but he lacked the ability to move his face, instead he just leaped forward in his own homing attack. Nite just hopped up allowing the metal wolf to smash into the ground instead.

Nite then flipped back in a ball towards M-001 but the mechanical canine copied him and the two bounced off of each other. Both landed still running.

Nite's head began to feel funny again as he instinctively dodged his opponent's attacks.

OOO

"_**Catch me if you can slow-moes!"**_

_**With that he sped up to near super sonic speeds, creating a sonic boom as he charged further forward and closer to the freedom he so yearned for, that was until something landed in front of him and forced him to skid to a halt.**_

"_**What the?"**_

_**In front of Nite was a silver metal version of himself, it seemed to have some kind of fan on its chest and both its tail and back were boosters, its eyes glowing red as it prepared for its first attack with its clawed hands. Nite smiled confidently as he crossed his arms over his chest.**_

"_**Let me guess, Silver Nite?"**_

_**The robot didn't say anything it just lunged forward trying to slash him but Nite was fast enough to dodge to the side and spin to try and bring a hard kick to the mechanical wolf's head but it ducked and the two leaped back away from each other.**_

"_**You got some moves, but you're still no match for me!"**_

_**With that the two charged towards each other each dodging the others lightning fast attacks neither seeming to tire or give any ground. That was until the metal wolf's chest began to glow. This distracted Nite long enough for the metal counterpart to land a powerful kick to the young wolf's chin sending him high into the air. It then hopped back, its hands to its side as its chest began to glow even brighter until final a huge blast of energy erupted from it.**_

"_**YARGHHH!" Nite yelled in agony as the blast engulfed his entire body and sent him flying back. When he landed smoke drifted up from his body and his consciousness slowly began to drift from him as he heard a robotic voice near him.**_

"_**Target, Captured"**_

OOO

Nite shook his head as he awoke from his flashback still running with his metal brother only a few inches behind him, he turned slightly and was hit by a hard punch across his face which caused him to stumble as he swung a punch of his own landing it across Metal Nite's jaw and making it stumble slightly away. But the two kept running.

**If that's how it happened against Silver Nite then…**he glanced back at Metal Nite as they continued their deadly race **I don't stand a chance against this upgraded one.**

"Only one chance…" he spoke to himself quietly as he quickly changed direction and started heading for the edge of Prison Island, Metal Nite followed still trying to attack with everything it had and only missing its attacks by a few centimeters but getting closer each time.

Nite upholstered one of his Magnums and loaded something into it, making sure that his robotic self didn't see. Then just as they reached the edge of the cliff drop into the sea he spun and fired.

"Eat dirt clod!"

The blob of mud struck Metal Nite in the eyes preventing it from seeing what was going on as the two fell over the edge of the cliff and plummeted towards the sea.

**I hope he can't float…**

As they fell Nite pulled the Red Emerald from his pocket and concentrated hard on getting back to his friend.

"Chaos…CONTROL!"

With that he was engulfed in a green glow and disappeared as the M-001 hit the water below and sank but was still very much operational and now quite annoyed with its biological copy.

A green glow appeared on top of the main building on Prison Island and when it subsided Nite stood in its place, he quickly glanced around before sighing. It wasn't where he wanted to end up.

"Guess this stuff takes practice…"

He put the Emerald back in his jacket pocket and started to walk over to the door leading from the roof back into the building.

OOO

Amy stood watching where the two Nites had run off feeling that it seemed all very familiar to her. Then remembering how she had seen Sonic and Metal Sonic fight in much the same way. She fought to repress a slight giggle as she realized that everything that was happening to Nite right now had happened to Sonic and guessed that sooner or later it would happen to Shadow, if it hadn't already happened some time in the past.

"There they are Cream"

She turned as she heard the familiar extremely relaxed voice of Big the cat, and there was Big and Cream running towards the group of heroes, Cream seeming slightly angry as was Cheese as the pair ran up to Spike.

"Mr. Spike I am very cross with you. You should be in bed recuperating not out in dangerous area" "Choa, chao"

Spike seemed to be taking aback by the rabbit's rare show of anger and looked down in shame before replying.

"I'm sorry Cream but I just really wanted to help out…"

Cream and Cheese sighed as Big finally realized something.

"Where is the gun man?"

"Huh?" Tails turned to face the oversized cat taking a moment to register who Big was talking about "Oh, Nite took off running down the runway…"

"He was being chased by a metal version of himself" finished Knuckles looking a tad ticked off at the day's events.

Amy was starting to feel a bit uneasy as her wolf friend hadn't reappeared yet and after what Eggman had told her about the M-001 she didn't want to leave the metal copy alone with Nite for too long.

"Come on…" she signaled for the others to follow as she started to jog in the direction that the two wolves had run "…we should go make sure he's okay!"


	13. Chapter 12: In a Trance

**Chapter 12: In a Trance**

As Nite was about to reach for the door back into the main building there was a loud metallic thud behind him, he turned to see the General sitting in his own custom GUN walker. A walker more powerful than the Hot Shot, Big Foot and Flying Dog models known as the Death Wolf. It looked just like the Hot Shot model except had twin laser turrets and was painted in black with the cockpit glass being tinted red.

The General then spoke over the intercom of the deadly machine.

"Nite! This is the new model of GUN walker, the Death Wolf 3000. It is indestructible and has been upgraded from its initial fight against Streak…you don't stand a chance!"

Nite grinned as he casually dropped into his fighting pose turning the hover mode of his boots off as he readied himself for combat.

"Humph, I'll show you what a TRUE wolf can do"

"Very well…prepare to die dog boy!"

With that he aimed and fired the two laser turrets without the charging up time needed by the other models, but Nite had jumped over the blast and landed hard with both feet against the cockpit causing the huge machine to stagger back a little.

"Argh…I'll get you for that!"

"I'd like to see you try"

The second Nite landed he took off in a sideways dash around the machine as it fired a small barrage of heat seeking missiles at the wolf all of which missed and just blew small chunks out of the roof.

The two laser turrets then locked on and fired again but Nite once again dodged, this time by falling into a spinning roll and dashing around the area until leaping into the air and slamming both feet into the robot's cockpit again.

"Damn you Nite!"

The machine staggered back a bit again, and then hopped into the air where its legs folded up under it and it started to hover, its machine guns aiming for the black wolf and firing. But Nite just seemed to dance between the bullets.

It hovered to the other side of the roof and landed where it promptly fired another barrage of missiles. Nite grinned as he hopped up and started to bounce from missile to missile until he was close enough to fire himself at the cockpit again cracking the glass quite a bit.

"Argh…damn you" it hopped into the air again and fired its machine guns forcing the bounty hunter back into the center of the roof "prepare to die!"

It charged through the air firing a barrage of missiles and its machine guns at the same time as it passed over to wolf. Nite spin from side to side seemingly dancing around the attacks and then leaping through the air as the final missiles blew a large chunk out of the roof.

The General then slowly hovered the Death Wolf back onto the opposite side of the roof from Nite and pressed a combination of buttons causing the two laser turrets to face each other slightly and begin to glow with energy.

"HaHaHa! Dodge this!"

With that the two turrets lasers' combined and created a giant ball of energy which then hurtled itself across the roof towards a rather surprised Nite.

"No good can come of this…"

And then his entire side of the roof was engulfed in a blinding light as the blast hit and created a huge explosion.

OOO

Knuckles, Tails and Spike were gradually smashing their way through a new wave of GUN drones that had appeared as the group was working their way down the runway looking for any signs of their friend Nite.

The Rose Petals were the ones that were doing the looking now while the rest held of the GUN drones to let them search in peace, except for Nack who had disappeared only moments before hand.

"Any sigh of them!" yelled Spike as he bounced off of a now destroyed GUN drone using his homing attack, he landed with a slight wince of pain as he felt it flow from the blaster wound on his hip. He glanced over his shoulder at the younger group to see Amy look over to him and shake her head sadly.

**Damn, where are you Nite?**

He threw himself at another drone killing at then turned around surprised to see that all of the machines were retreating. He looked at his friends for answers but Tails looked equally dumbfounded, while Knuckles was grinning triumphantly.

"Ha! They must be afraid of my powerful punches!"

Tails just shook his head at the comment as did Spike, but soon they all felt a great gust of wind hit them and keep on hitting them. Spike turned and looked up into the sky with wide eyes, as did all of the other.

There above them was a huge plane which seemed to be based on the designs of the Egg-Hawk only was about three times as big with twice as many gun turrets and if he wasn't mistaken Spike was pretty sure he could also see four missile turrets as well as a large laser cannon on the jet's beak.

"Wh…what is that thing?" Amy's voice was shaky as they all slowly backed away from the colossal plane as it hovered down. Just then her question was answered as a voice boomed over loud speakers:

"This is the GUN War Hawk, designed and built by Doctor Eggman by our request. It is unstoppable, give yourselves up!"

"Unstoppable huh?" Knuckles smashed his fists together as he smiled up at the jet confidently "I'd like to test that theory!"

With that he charged forward to attack. Not wanting to seem like cowards or let their friend get hurt because of his stupidity they all took off towards the place. The Rose Petals in their Fly formation while Spike, Tails and Knuckles where in Power.

"Take out the laser cannon first!" yelled Tails as Knuckles helped hurtle him at the huge weapon damaging it slightly.

"Yeah, it's the biggest threat!" continued Spike as he too was thrown at the massive cannon damaging it as he bounced back to his teammates.

"You don't stand a chance!" boomed the same voice as before over loudspeakers "All cannons! Open fire!"

With that all of the cannon, machine guns and missile launchers opened fire the two teams only just avoiding the attacks. They ducked behind large crates as they waited for the onslaught to die down, but as it did they heard the familiar hum of something charging up. Tails glanced from behind his team's hiding spot and gasped in terror as he saw that the plane was aiming its laser cannon at them.

"It'll wipe us out!"

The three knew that Spike was in no condition to get them out of range in time and closed their eyes as they awaited the worst. But all went quiet for a few moments, and then the voice boomed over the loudspeakers again.

"No! The laser's been immobilized!"

The three looked out from their hiding spot and smiled as they saw that the Rose Petals had used thunder shoot to stun the main laser. They grinned and looked at each other before Knuckles grabbed Tails ankles with the fox grabbing Spike's. All of them yelling:

"Team Blast! Sonic Cyclone!"

With that Knuckles spun on the spot before tossing Tails towards the War Hawk who in turn let go of Spike and back flipped kicking his friend even faster towards the plane, then Spike curled up into a ball and with blistering speed seemed to fly around the jet smashing into it before coming to rest beside the echidna and fox.

"Argh!" it was the loudspeaker voice again "Heavy damage! Fire at will!"

Both teams dropped back into their fighting stance all smiling and ready to continue the battle.

OOO

The General smiled at his handy work, one side of the roof covered entirely in smoke from the devastating attack he had fired at Nite only moments ago.

"Peek a Boo!" just then Nite's voice shouted out as the wolf leaped from the smoke and towards the machine, smashing both feet into it once again and making it stumble back form the force of the attack. The cockpit glass smashed under the force of the attack, and while still standing on the machine Nite leaned in and smiled at the General "I see you" with that he flipped the off switch and hopped off of it.

"Impossible…" was all the General could say as he stared down at Nite in amazement.

"Take it easy old man, don't want you to break a hip" the bounty hunter dusted his hands off before looking back up at the General a more serious expression on his face "Now I got some…"

Before he could finish he heard a loud explosion off to his side from down the runway he had raced Metal Nite. He turned wide eyed to see his friends fighting with a huge plane and instantly filled with the urge to help them. He glanced back at the General and glared slightly.

"We'll finish this later…"

He then spun back round and charged for the edge of the roof and over it. He then, with amazing speed ran down the side of the building as if he were still running on the ground.

**Gotta help them. If they get hurt on account of me…**

He willed himself to go faster as he neared the bottom of the building and hopped off slightly landing on his feet. He was about to run off to the fight but halted as he came face to face with a white female wolf.

She looked at him in shocked amazement; she seemed familiar to Nite somehow.

"Nite…" her voice was soft and weak, as if she was overcome with emotion just from seeing Nite.

Just then his head felt light and then he passed out in front of her, his mind falling back to his unknown past…

"_**Hello…"**_

_**Nite looked up towards the soft feminine voice that had just entered his cell. There in front of him was a female wolf with snow white fur that almost glowed in the dimness of the dark cell. She was only about twelve he guessed and was very much cute. She continued on:**_

"_**You must be Nite; it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Trance" she smiled sweetly at him, she obviously wasn't afraid of him like every one else on the GUN base and he found himself smiling back at her.**_

"_**That's a unique name, nice to…"**_

_**She giggled slightly as she blushed and sat down next to him, still smiling warmly at him.**_

"_**It suits my skills…so Nite, you're not allowed off the base either?"**_

_**He frowned slightly as he pondered what she meant by skills but decided it would be a conversation for another time, right now it seemed as though this young wolf girl wanted to befriend him.**_

"_**Yeah…they think I'm some kind of threat…aren't you allowed off the base?"**_

"_**Nope…" she frowned slightly and looked away from him "my parents died when I was only five…GUN's been taking care of me, I'm kind'a like one of their scientists now because I'm real smart…I'm supposed to be working on you…but I wanted to meet you first and ask if you didn't want us to…"**_

"_**Oh…experiments eh? Nite took a moment to think then smiled warmly at her "well if you're doing them then I guess I'm fine with it as long as they aren't embarrassing for me"**_

_**She smiled sweetly back at him "Nope, just to see your top speed and stuff like that, we think you might be able to help us cure some diseases and stuff like that…" she paused for a moment and looked away from Nite "Um…do you want to be friends"**_

_**Nite smiled and replied "Cool…but I've never had any friends before…but why the hell not, you seem nice"**_

_**She turned back to him smiling with unguarded joy seemingly ecstatic that Nite wanted to be friends with her "Really?"**_

_**He smiled at her, she would be the first and probably only friend he'd ever have but he was happy, some how he knew that she was a real good person and could just tell that he'd love to be her friend "Really, really"**_

OOO

Tails bounced back down next to Knuckles, everyone was breathing heavily all very exhausted form the fight. They had taken out the War Hawk's main weapons but two of the missile launchers were still active as were several gun turrets and it didn't seem to be taking any real damage itself.

"How tough IS this thing?" he asked no one in particular.

"I know…our attacks barely dent it" replied Spike after returning from his attack on the machine. Tails straightened himself and prepared for another attack.

"We can't give up!"

He was about to attack when all of a sudden a huge beam of blue energy cut right through the plane as it fell to the ground destroyed. They all turned as the saw another War Hawk flying in and a familiar voice boomed over the loudspeakers.

"WOOHOO MATES!"

They all smiled as the plane got closer and they could see Nack the weasel was the pilot, part of the jet opened down to reveal stairs leading into the plane. They all decided it best to just get in and then go find Nite now that they had some real power of their own.

They walked up to the cockpit to see Nack smiling as he worked the controls and closed the doors; he turned to them a huge smile on his face.

"Hey mates, like my new toy"

With that he took off again and headed back towards the main building, Tails eyes widened as he saw an unconscious Nite lying next to a white wolf he had never seen before. The only thing that made him feel slightly better about the sight was that the white wolf seemed to be protecting Nite.

"Land next to them we'll pick them both up and get out of here before any more of GUN's troops appear"

"Right you are mate"

The jet landed beside the two wolves and Tails and Knuckles jumped out, Tails ran up to the two and checked to see if his friend had a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found it he then turned to the other wolf that was already helping to lift the unconscious bounty hunter up.

"We should get him out of here, GUN wants to kill him" her voice was quiet yet serious and all Tails could do was nod as he helped her carry Nite into the jet, Knuckles watching their backs.

The doors closed automatically as the gently laid Nite down on the floor, everyone except Nack then turned to the female wolf who was still sitting next to Nite extremely worried about the other wolf. She looked up at them and spoke:

"I know him…from a long time ago…"

OOO

A man made of metal sat next to a console with a giant screen to his left which played various video clips of all of the world's heroes. Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Miles, Tails, Metal Sonic, Mighty, the Chaotix and Dynamic Dynamites, the Rose Petals, Knuckles and Hunters.

He grinned to himself as he turned around to face another console which seemed to be attached to some sort of mechanical arms set. He started to hit various controls making the mechanical arms move and work on a strange robot. He talked to himself as he worked.

"Soon I will fulfill what I promised so long ago…what Shadow failed to fulfill…the death sentence for every human on Earth shall be fulfilled even without ARK…they shall all feel my loss and despair only this time a hundred times more potent…"

He smiled insanely from behind his metallic moustache as he continued to work.


	14. Chapter 13: Nite and Trance

**Chapter 13: Nite and Trance**

_**Nite was running on a treadmill with various sensors attached to his body, one on either temple and one over his heart. He was only jogging but the speed indicator was already extremely high.**_

_**Trance stood next to him working on a console and taking notes on Nite's adrenaline levels, heart rate, chaos energy and various other things that the black wolf didn't understand.**_

"_**This is incredible Nite! You're moving faster than most race cars yet your adrenaline and heart rate are at walking level, amazing!"**_

_**Nite grinned.**_

"_**Oh you haven't seen nothing yet Trance"**_

_**With that he sped up and soon the speed readings went through the roof as Trance stared at there screen wide eyed, she didn't think something like this was possible for anyone other than Shadow.**_

"_**Amazing…"**_

"_**I know I am"**_

_**While still running Nite faced his friend and smiled, she smiled back. There was a definite bond of friendship visible between the two wolves and maybe something deeper which could be seen in the way they looked at each other, the shared hidden emotions visible in their eyes.**_

_**OOO**_

_**Trance and Nite are sitting in Trance's quarters eating lunch; Nite seems a little apprehensive but Trance seemed fine, that or she was just doing a better job of hiding it. Luckily for Nite she hadn't really noticed.**_

_**The dark wolf decided he might as well start a conversation:**_

"_**T-chan…" the two had gotten into the habit of referring to each other by nicknames "you've never really told me why you spend so much time in the infirmary or why you're not allowed to leave the base…"**_

_**The wolf girl paused for a moment, surprised by Nite's question. She then smiled weakly at her friend.**_

"_**Well…I suppose it's only a matter of time before you find out…I might as well tell you…"**_

_**Nite was slightly worried at the sudden change in her attitude, she seemed a lot more serious than usual, she looked down at her plate as she continued on:**_

"_**You see N-kun…I'm very sick…I've been sick since the day I was born. While my mother was pregnant with me she contracted a virus which she passed on to me, my father had already died in a car crash and she died shortly after I was born…the virus…it could kill me as well if I don't get regular shots to help my immune system fight it…"**_

_**Nite was over come with inner despair at the thought of losing his friend but managed to stay calm as he didn't want to worry her.**_

"_**Isn't there a cure?"**_

"_**No…we can only slow its progress…we were hoping that your natural immunity to any type of disease could help us create a vaccine…but so far we haven't found a way…"**_

"_**Trance…" was all the black wolf could say as they continued to eat, now shrouded in silence. He didn't want to pry into why she couldn't leave the base…**_

_**OOO**_

"_**Let me see her!" Nite pushed the scientist to the side as he entered the infirmary doors and stopped in the door way, wide eyed at what he saw.**_

_**Trance was laying on an operating table her once glossy white fur now seeming dull. She was once so full of life and now she looked so weak that the slightest jolt could kill her.**_

"_**Her condition is worsening at extraordinary speeds…"**_

_**Nite glanced to his side to see the scientist that had tried to prevent him form entering the room, he then turned back to the severely sick Trance, his voice nearly as weak as she looked.**_

"_**Isn't there any way to help her?"**_

"_**I'm sorry Nite…but we've done all we can do…"**_

"_**Can I…" he felt as though his own life was slowly being taken from him, she was everything to him his first and only real friend on this base for the past year and yet she was being taken away from him, he wanted to die "can I talk to her doc?"**_

"_**She can hear you Nite…but she's too weak to even reply…I'll give you some privacy…" with that the scientist motioned for everyone to leave except for the two wolves.**_

_**Nite walked up to his dying friend and did his best to smile through his tears.**_

"_**Hey T-chan…its good to see you…" the weak white wolf turned her head slightly to face Nite and smiled weakly at him, she tried to talk but couldn't find the energy "it's alright…you don't need to talk…I just wanted to tell you…that I'm sorry that I couldn't help you find your cure…"**_

_**It's alright Nite.**_

_**His eyes widened in surprise as he heard her voice in his head, and saw her smile with a little more energy.**_

_**Yeah…this is the skills I always told you about…I'm psychic…they were worried someone would use my talents for dark purposes that's why they didn't let me leave.**_

"_**Trance I…"**_

_**Don't worry N-kun I know I'm going to die…I've been waiting for it for quite some time now…but I have no regrets…being friends with you…made my last moments the happiest of my life…man, I'm so tired…sorry Nite but I think I'll go to sleep now…**_

_**With that the white wolf's eyes slowly closed as she fell into a silent slumber, Nite was worried that she had passed away from him forever but as he turned to the monitors it showed that her vitals were weak but still there. Tears stung at his eyes as he watched her sleep, then something struck him, an idea, a way to save her life.**_

_**He turned and nearly sprinted to the door.**_

_**OOO**_

_**Nite lay on an operating table next to Trance, a cord attached to his arm and leading to the white wolf's, he looked at her. She seemed so at peace right now and he hoped with all his might that his plan would work.**_

_**The same scientist from before walked up to him, a mask hiding his nose and mouth.**_

"_**We're ready to begin the operation Nite…hopefully when you wake up everything will be fine…"**_

"_**Alright doc, lets rock' n 'roll…"**_

_**Nite turned to face his friend again as he felt a needle pierce into his other arm and his consciousness slowly begin to fade, he smiled weakly as he felt himself drifting off to sleep as he weakly reached over and grasped her hand whispering.**_

"_**I love you Trance…" as he finally drifted away to his own silent dream world.**_

OOO

The War Hawk was gradually making its way towards Tails' workshop with Nack still piloting. The others sat in the back near a still slumbering Nite and the white wolf they now knew as Trance. She looked down at the black wolf with immense worry visible in her eyes.

"He's currently reliving his past in his mind…but the mental blocks are strong and he will need help to break them…if he cant break those blocks then he'll never wake up…"

She looked at the others, all as worried as her for the well being of their bounty hunter friend.

"His memories were psychically blocked…I might be able to help him break through the barriers…"

Spike spoke up from the group "I read that only the one who blocked a person's mind psychically can unblock it again…" every one turned to him and he just shrugged "I read a lot of books"

"You're right…" Trance spoke up as she turned back to her fellow wolf, resting his head on her lap as she stroked his cheek comfortingly "…I am the one who blocked his memories from him…to save him from GUN…"

Amy was confused a little "why block them though…I mean if he really is an ultimate life form like Shadow and Sonic then GUN should be no match for him…"

Trance sighed as he looked at the heroes "…it's a long story…"

Nack's voice then shot back over the intercom, he had been listening in "we got a LONG flight mates"


	15. Chapter 14: Escape in the Past

Chapter 14: Escape in the Past 

It had been a few hours since the heroes had made their escape from GUN's Prison Island and they were now holed up in Tails' workshop where they met with Metal, Miles and Mighty.

Miles had explained to his fellow Metal Miscreants about Nite's past problems both were still slightly confused by the whole matter and so was Miles but that confusion had turned to worry when the other heroes dragged in an unconscious black wolf.

They lay him on the work bench at the back of the workshop, Metal was the first to speak.

"What the hell happened?"

The group all turned to Trance who was standing at next to Nite's head looking down at the slumbering bounty hunter; she glanced up and spoke quietly.

"I'll need silence please…"

With that she placed her hands over Nite's temples and closed her eyes, Mighty was even more confused now and leaned over to Nack.

"Um…what is…"

Spike answered before Nack could.

"You don't want to know"

"Oh, that complicated…okay"

The group just watched as Trance tried to help their sleeping friend.

OOO

"You are no longer allowed to visit Trance" 

_**Nite just stood and glared at the General in front of him, his arms crossed over his furred chest as his red eyes pierced deep down into the human.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You heard me wolf, you are no longer permitted to see her. She is too valuable to us to let a creature like you endanger her"**_

_**Nite closed his eyes tightly, he hated the military, he hated GUN.**_

"…_**If it wasn't for me she'd be dead you stupid human!"**_

"_**That may be but you are one of Gerald's creations and we cannot take that chance"**_

_**Nite growled, not only were they preventing him from seeing his only friend but also they were now insinuating that he was under Gerald's control. He couldn't take it any more, the fury built up inside of him and a power within grew.**_

"_**HOW DARE YOU!"**_

_**With that he charged past the man slamming him to the ground and then destroying the six drones behind him in a single swipe as he passed by and left the cellblock at inhuman speeds.**_

_**As he charged through the security hall he could feel something getting closer, inadvertently he reached out and grabbed what he was sensing. It was a small Red Emerald, which seemed to glow in his hands. He knew what it was.**_

"_**Chaos Emerald…" he glared forward as he quickened his already blindingly fast pace through the halls "Gerald Robotnik…I promise you…" he slammed into a wall hard, demolishing it and taking off in a sprint down the runway " MY VENGANCE!"**_

OOO 

_**As the black wolf charged down the runway annihilating GUN's mechanical forces he saw a familiar silver being ahead of him. He narrowed his eyes as he came to a halt in front of his metal self.**_

"_**You…" he readied himself for combat as he the metallic wolf's chest began to glow just like before and then the same energy blast as before fired from him just like before, engulfing the black wolf in a bright light which shielded him from view.**_

_**But when it died down Nite stood there unfazed, holding one arm out front with the Chaos Emerald in his hand, he had used it to block the attack.**_

"_**Not this time…"**_

"_**Does not compute…"**_

_**With that he began to glow with fire like energy from within as the Emerald's glow covered his entire body, he shot back into the air as the glow then intensified.**_

"_**CHAOS RUSH!"**_

_**With that he shot forward at imposable speeds smashing through the metal canine's body as it exploded from the immense energy radiating from its biological counterparts body.**_

_**Nite continued to fly forward being propelled by the Emerald's seemingly endless power, his eyes narrowed again as he saw the huge GUN robot that had originally captured him.**_

"_**HALT! YOU WILL NOT PA…" with a smash the wolf silenced the machine indefinitely and continued on as if nothing had actually happened, heading to the only other place he knew on the planet. Gerald's base.**_

_**He was going to destroy the scientist for all of the pain he had caused in his life, he was going to take pleasure in watching the life drain from his creator's eyes. And when it was all said and done…**_

"…_**Trance…"**_

_**Some how he managed to move even faster.**_

OOO 

_**Trance was distraught at the news that the General had given her.**_

"_**I just don't believe it…" she managed through sobs, her vision now very blurred due to her tears.**_

"_**I'm sorry Trance…but it seems as though Gerald still has a hold over him, he just forced his way past our guards and stole the Chaos Emerald…he destroyed half of our forces and headed towards Gerald's newest base…"**_

"_**But…" she looked at the picture of herself and Nite, the one that was taken only a few moments after he had given her back her life "he…he promised…"**_


	16. Chapter 15: Revival of a Hero

Chapter 15: Revival of a Hero 

Miles was pacing up and down the runway outside of Tails' workshop. Everyone had been asked to leave the room where Nite and Trance were so that the white wolf could concentrate better on Nite's mind. Spike and Amy had stayed in side just incase something were to happen.

"I still don't get why I had to leave as well," whined Metal, it was true that he was a robot and therefore shouldn't have interfered with Trance's mind probe.

"Well Metal mate" Nack turned to look the sonic clone in the eyes "we need someone with some decent power incase GUN attacks"

"Hmph, what does that make me chopped liver" spoke up Knuckles.

Nack sighed and turned pleadingly to Tails. The young fox saw that the purple weasel wasn't getting anywhere with the two hot heads of the group, it was Miles that spoke up though.

"No Knuckles it doesn't…its just…well he is the closest thing we have to Sonic…"

There was an uncomfortable silence following the mention of their lost friend. All of them had been saved, helped or touched by the blue hero at least once before and now that he was gone forever it affected the entire world. Even Shadow seemed darker than usual, as was Metal.

"SONIC HEROES!"

They all spun towards the booming robotic voice and gasped in shock as they saw a huge humanoid walker about the same size as Tails' workshop. It was a yellowy bronze in colour and had giant hammers for hands; there was one cycloptic light in he center of its small shell like head which they guessed was how it saw its surrounding.

"I AM THE J-273 ADVANCED ATTACK DROID, JUGGERNAUT"

"So you're supposed to be unstoppable huh?" Mighty smiled as he cracked his knuckles and fell into a fighting stance as well as everyone else.

"AFFIRMATIVE"

Knuckles grinned as he readied himself for attack, "Oh we'll see about that"

"Everyone ready!" Metal yelled and a combined chorus of everyone else yelled yes, Metal charged forward "CHARGE!" and with that the group of world-renowned heroes charged forward to do battle with this new foe.

Nack made a quick detour during the charge and headed for his new toy the War Hawk but before he could get anywhere near it a barrage of missiles fired from the Juggernaut's back bombarded the jet and left little more than a heap of burning metal.

"NO! MY NEW TOY!"

With that the furious weasel spun and charged towards the robot his custom shotgun ready to deal as much painful revenge on the machine as possible.

They all attacked the huge war machine at the same time, Nack and Miles attacking from a distance aiming for the red light like eye that the machine had trying desperately to block its view but Miles' paintballs just slid right off while Nack's bullets ricocheted off target.

Big, Knuckles and Mighty dove in and attacked the monster's legs with all the power they had trying to bring the machine down but even their powerful attacks barely dented its immensely hard armor.

Cream and Tails were firing Metal at the giant's weapons and arms using their thunder shoot technique with double the kick but it didn't seem to be affected, even when Cheese fired itself straight into the monstrous mechanical man.

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!"

With one tremendous kick the battle droid sent Knuckles, Big and Mighty flying away before swinging a huge arm around trying to swat Cream and Tails out of the air, they dropped Metal under the arm while they only barely dodged by flying over the attack.

After that the Juggernaut turned its attention to Nack and Miles, slamming its huge hammer like fists into the ground, luckily the weasel and fox managed to dodge to the side before they were crushed by the attack.

"No one attacks my friend!" Metal leaped forward, grinding up the metal monstrosity until he reached its shoulder where he leaped into the air and threw himself at the mechanical creature's head. He slammed into the metal monster hard making it stagger back slightly as he fell back to the ground beside all of the other heroes.

But the Juggernaut soon shook off the attack and turned to face the heroes.

"THAT…WAS A MISTAKE"

Miles readied himself for attack now a little afraid for his and his friends' lives, the monster had taken the best they had to offer at was still ready for more. They needed Shadow.

OOO

Spike watched as the white wolf stood with her hands placed gently at the sides of his friend's head, concentrating hard on trying to revive the bounty hunter with her skills. The porcupine was beyond glad that he and Amy were allowed to stay and watch over the two, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything ever happened to Nite, he had been his friend for so long and both had helped each other out of some extremely tight spots.

Just then Trance opened her eyes and gasped slightly as she fell to her knees in near exhaustion, Spike nearly gasped himself and in less than a second both he and Amy had crossed from their side of the large room and to the female wolf's side. Amy kneeled down next to her to get a better look at her. Spike glanced to Nite; it didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon.

"What happened?" he kept his voice calm and collected, although inside he was distraught at the thought of losing his long time close friend.

Trance forced herself to stand and gazed down at the slumbering black wolf before looking up to meet Spike's eyes.

"I've encountered a mental barrier…" her voice was as soft as it was when she first appeared "…it's much stronger than the ones that I created to block his memories…I believe that his own mind created it some how by accident while trying to force itself to remember…"

"Well can't you break through?" Amy was beginning to sound extremely worried, they had heard the sounds of a fight outside and if Nite really was an ultimate life form then they would need his skills.

Trance looked at the pink hedgehog girl, the sorrow very visible in the white wolf's eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't…not without the help of someone with a similar mind…"

Spike raised an eyebrow at this "What do you mean…as in another ultimate life form…" he turned to leave "I'll go get Shadow then…"

"He wont do…" as Spike stopped and turned back around he saw that Trance had turned back to gazing down at her fellow wolf.

The porcupine narrowed his eyes slightly, he didn't exactly trust the other wolf, she had worked for GUN "What do you mean?"

She looked back up at him and instantly the green porcupine felt guilty about not trusting her, the tears and emotions in her eyes were very much real. As she spoke her voice was weak and shaky.

"We need the one that he was a byproduct of…we need Sonic…"

The green and pink spiked heroes gasped at the news.

OOO

Mighty just didn't know what was going on, he felt so weak against the huge battle bot. No matter how hard he hit it, what he threw at it or how many times they all managed to knock it down it just got back up and continued fighting. He hated to admit it but he already knew that they were no match for the monster made of metal.

"Well gramps" Miles turned to face his black and red friend as the armadillo spoke "guess this is where it ends…"

The striped fox smiled at his friend, "yeah…I kind'a thought I was getting too old for this whole saving the world stuff…"

"No not here!" they both spun to see a very enraged Metal Sonic pushing himself up form the ground, he had only just been smashed into the earth from a devastating hammer blow from their metal adversary, he seemed very tired even though he was a robot "I wont lose to it! I won't lose to anything but Sonic!" he yelled with such passion that the others seemed to catch a second wind.

Tails readied himself to get extra strength even after being smashed into the wall of his workshop as he spun his tails and started to float into the air.

"Yeah! Sonic wouldn't give up!"

Knuckles readied himself for another charge at the monster "So we won't either!"

Nack smiled his usual arrogant smirk as he reloaded his shotgun and switched it to energy blasts "Yeah mates, I got a score to settle with tall dark and ugly anyway"

Mighty smiled as well as he stood up straighter, now filled with strength from just hearing his friends not giving up "Yeah, can't let some piece of junk be stronger than me…"

Miles smiled as well switching to bullets in his wrist shooter "I didn't give up when I was a Shadow, I won't give up as a Metal Miscreant!"

"Mr. Sonic never gave up when he helped me get my mother back, me and Cheese wont give up either" Cream seemed to be filled with a fire that no one else knew the cute rabbit possessed and even Cheese seemed to be more serious.

"The cute rabbit's mom asked me to protect her, me and Froggy wont give up" with that the huge purple cat adjusted his belt and Froggy hopped up onto his head and let out a defiant ribbit.

They all stood in one large line facing the Juggernaut all ready to fight to the death if they needed to.

"CHARGE!" they all yelled together as they ran towards what was proving to be an invincible foe.

But all stopped dead as a fast blur shot from nowhere smashing through the robot's head as if it were nothing. Miles raised an eyebrow slightly in confusion.

"Shadow?"

The blur then spun round in midair and slammed through the robots right shoulder, it was a blue blur. Tails' eyes widened at the realization.

"It couldn't be…"

The blur stopped and charged back this time smashing clean through the Juggernaut's chest and high into the air where it fell down at mind boggling speeds and slammed down straight through the huge machine in one intense attack causing a huge explosion to engulf the metal warrior.

Then, as the smoke began to clear a familiar from walked out from it, a form with blue spikes, red shoes and green eyes, a form that left all of the heroes bewildered and confused. It smiled and gave them the thumbs up while winking.

"Hey guys. Long time no see"

It was the form of Sonic the Hedgehog.


	17. Chapter 16: Explanation

Chapter 16: Explanation 

"Hey guys. Long time no see"

It was Sonic the Hedgehog, the heroes just couldn't help but stare at the being they thought had died so long ago to save them all. Just then in a fit of uncharacteristic joy Knuckles lunged forward and grabbed his blue friend in a crushing hug.

"Sonic! It really is you! You're alive!"

"Whoa!" Knuckles' reaction surprised the blue hedgehog and would have probably surprised the rest if they weren't feeling like doing the same thing "Hey Knux, nice to see you too"

Knuckles still holding onto the super fast hedgehog waked over to the other heroes and planted his friend in front of them all. They all just stared at him, the emotions welling up inside all of them as they finally laid eyes on their greatest friend and the greatest hero of all time. Tails and Cream were practically crying with joy, Big and the other how ever just stared on dumbfounded. The only one not doing much was Metal who had turned to walk into Tails' Workshop at a rather slow calm pace.

The metal hedgehog stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the silent group with Sonic standing in the middle smiling as he always did and spoke.

"It's good to see you Sonic…"

"Likewise Metal…it great to see all you guys again"

Metal Sonic just humphed and entered the building to relay the news to the others. The rest however were now a tad confused as to how Sonic managed to survive the explosion. Miles was the one to word this:

"Sonic…how did you…"

"Escape?" Sonic smiled at the striped fox as he finished for him "well I'm not too sure either actually but here's what I know…"

OOO

_**Two blue hedgehogs stood alone on the space colony known as ARK, one floating slightly in the air as he glared at his twin. Streak was going to use the Chaos Implosion to destroy the Earth but his green eyed brother had prevented it.**_

"_**1 minute to go… you sentimental fool…" Streak hated everything about his brother as he glared at his fellow blue hedgehog.**_

"_**You're the fool… look down there…" Sonic turned to look out a window down at the blue planet known as Earth "Doesn't the earth look amazing from up here? Cool and blue… just like us…"**_

_**Streak was silent, he didn't want to end his own existence talking with his lowly brother.**_

"_**That's right…" Sonic turned and grinned slightly at his brother, pity for the red eyed hedgehog welling up in his gut "You can't appreciate it cause of all that stuff Gerald put in our heads when he created us… shame really… it didn't really have to end like this…"**_

"_**30 seconds…" Streak said as he felt their end drawing nearer, at least he would die knowing that his goody-two-shoes brother died with him.**_

"_**Is that all you can think about?"**_

"… _**20 seconds…"**_

_**Sonic Sighed. Streak was no fun.**_

"_**Well bro… see you in the here after then…" he turned to take one last look at his home…knowing that he'd miss it all, his adventures, his friends…**_

"_**10 seconds" Streak smiled as he felt their personal Armageddon drawing nearer, he was glad that he was with his brother now, especially now that death was coming to claim them.**_

"_**Good bye earth… Shadow… Knuckles… Tails…… Amy…" there were tears in his eyes as he spoke their names.**_

"_**5 seconds… 3… 2…"**_

_**Sonic closed his eyes to fight his tears.**_

"_**One!" Streak yelled as his body surged with immense power and the implosion began but as Sonic prepared for his death something happened, he had heard the attack take place but as he opened his eyes he was floating in a bright white light an unknown voice speaking to him.**_

"_**Sonic the Hedgehog…for your noble sacrifice I will grant you your life…it is not your time to die here…"**_

"_**Who are you? Where am I?"**_

"_**You know who I am hero…"**_

_**As Sonic slowly began to drift to sleep he caught a glimpse of where the voice was coming from, it looked like:**_

"_**The…Master…Emerald…"**_

_**With that he passed out.**_

OOO

They all stood in amazement at Sonic's story, Knuckles now having finally let go of his friend at the mention of the Master Emerald. Sonic just smiled and shrugged.

"And that's all that happened…I'm guessing that because of all the times I've helped save the Master Emerald it decided to save me…that or I'm connected to it somehow not that it really matters now that I'm here you know"

"But Sonic…" Tails spoke up "why didn't you come and tell us you were alright?"

"Its simple little buddy, everyone that tries to destroy or conquer Earth usually does so just to get at me…so I was putting you all in trouble, besides seeing as Egg-head thought I was dead he gave himself up…but what does that matter, what matters now is that I'm back!" Sonic exclaimed in his usual confidently happy attitude. Everyone couldn't help but smile at the hedgehog's actions; even in his supposed death he was protecting the planet.

"SONIC!" they turned to see a familiar pink female hedgehog stepping out of Tails' Workshop, her voice and eyes filled with an emotion that they all shared only so much more intense as she was in love with their blue hero. Amy charged across the small distance between them and tackled her hero in a hug, crying in joy as she did so.

"Whoa..." Sonic smiled down at the pink hedgehog and hugged her back "…nice to see you too Amy…"

Spike stepped out of the building followed by Metal who had only just told them what was going on, the porcupine was smiling slightly but kept his calm and cool attitude. Sonic could see from the way that Nack was looking at his long time teammate that there was something up. The green porcupine walked up to the group, his arms folded over his chest.

"Trance has run into a problem while trying to help Nite…she cant wake him because of a powerful mental barrier…"

Nack was getting increasingly worried "Is there any way we can help him mate?"

"Yes…" Spike was staying calm, Sonic had to admit that he admired the porcupine's strength but could see it in his eyes, he was very troubled by what was happening to Nite "…well not us exactly but…" he turned to Sonic "Sonic…"

The group was quite confused and Mighty voiced it "okay that's just weird, but why just Sonic I mean he aint psychic"

"I know…but Trance needs someone with a similar mind to Nite, the one who he was a byproduct of…namely Sonic"

Sonic just smiled, he had only known Nite for a short time but he considered all of them his friends, after all the wolf had helped him defeat Streak, as did all of the other Hunters.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sonic let go of Amy and started his way towards the workshop still smiling his usual smile.

"Let's go help him out…" he looked over his shoulder at the others "aren't you coming?"

He continued to smile, form what he had seen while watching all of his friends from a distance something was up and that meant another adventure, life was too quiet lately and he felt like a good adventure to get the blood pumping after reuniting with his friends.

**Life is good.**

* * *

((As those who have read Arorn's fic will ahve noticed I used a tiny bit out of it for Sonic's flashback to give a better explanation of what happened to him. Hope you enjoy))


	18. Chapter 17: Unlocked Secrets

Chapter 17: Unlocked Secrets 

Trance continued to gaze down at the slumbering wolf, smiling gently as if she expected him to awake from his sleep at any moment. But she knew that it was impossible without Sonic, she could sense that the blue hedgehog was close and already knew he would help thanks to her skills.

**Don't worry N-Kun…you gave me my life back…I will give you yours.**

She looked up and her smile widened as the group slowly walked into the room, led by the blue hero known as Sonic the Hedgehog, he was smiling to and walked over to the two wolves.

"Hi, you must be Trance…so what do I need to do to bring Nite's memories back and wake him up?"

Straight to the point, her smile widened and she looked back down to her slumbering friend fondly.

"Well you don't need to do anything really…as you now have no mental blocks I just need your presence to help me do the same with Nite…that's why we need you because you have no mental barriers and have a mind very similar to Nite's…he is a byproduct of your creation, brought to life as Gerald Robotnik tried to create you…"

"He smiled.

"Alright then! So he's like a big brother, cool…well lets get started shall we"

"I must warn you Sonic that when we do this…you will see and hear all of his memories as if you were actually there watching the events unfold…"

"Cool!" his grin widened "so it's like I'm getting a free movie"

Trance couldn't help but smile at the hedgehog's childish nature and closed her eyes to start to procedure, placing one hand on Nite's forehead and the other on Sonic's.

"Just…relax…"

OOO

"_**GERALD!"**_

_**Nite yelled into the midnight air as he charged through the Mystic Ruins towards Gerald's base still using the power of his Red Emerald to propel himself forward at speeds unheard of in the land of mortals. Some of GUN's drones had tried to stop him by ambushing him in the vast trees but each and everyone was destroyed easily as he charged through them. One thing fueled him, anger.**_

_**Gerald had brought him into the world and announced him a failure before he had a chance to prove himself and dropped him into an abyss, it had scarred him to be shunned by what was technically his father, then he was left at mercy of GUN as they threw him into a cold cell all because he was one of Gerald's creations then they for the same reason they stopped him from seeing his one and only friend, the only person on the entire planet that he really cared for…the only person that had cared for him.**_

"_**GERALD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**_

_**Fueled by a rage that had been building since the day he was brought into the world he pushed on faster, now tearing through trees and anything else that got between him and Gerald. His eyes narrowed as he saw what he knew as Gerald's base and his place of birth, there were three doors he could take but he was just going to plough right through the walls and destroy everything in his path until he found Gerald and then he was going to make his death has slow and painfully as he possibly could.**_

_**But he came to an abrupt halt as he noticed a figure leave via the roof of the huge building, he sniffed the air and instantly knew it was his "father", the mad scientist was fleeing in some kind of cockpit, a device he hadn't seen before. No matter it was no match for him. He took off after his creator once again using his Chaos Emerald to push himself forward, his desire for revenge would soon be sated.**_

_**Soon he found himself no longer in the Mystic Ruins; he had past very far away from his birth place and was now in some kind of desert. He guessed this was where the professor tested his mechanical creations.**_

"_**GERALD ROBOTNIK!"**_

_**The scientist halted in his contraption and slowly turned to face the enraged black wolf, he grinned slightly at the sight of his so called failed experiment.**_

"_**Ah, Nite…so you are still alive…I would have thought that GUN would have dealt with you the second they found you…but I guess that even my failed experiment was too much for those pitiful fools to handle…well I guess I'll have to finish you by myself…"**_

_**Nite snarled as he glared up at the only real family he had with disgust.**_

"_**Robotnik…I am here to destroy you! You have caused me nothing but pain since the day you released me from my floating prison…and now I will kill you!"**_

_**Gerald laughed at the wolf's threat "Ha! You destroy me…do you know who you're messing with?"**_

"_**A dead man?" Nite grinned slightly as his true self shined through slightly and this enraged his creator.**_

"_**What! Why you little brat!"**_

_**Nite grinned, he would probably die in this fight, he knew that his creator was no laughing matter but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.**_

_**OOO**_

_**Gerald couldn't believe that his own creation could disrespect him. Even Shadow knew better, no matter the little pesk would be dead soon and he'd been kind enough to bring him the Red Chaos Emerald. It meant that he wouldn't have to attack GUN himself to steal it, he grinned.**_

"_**Well wolf…it is time to bring our little reunion to an end…" he tapped a button on his flying cockpit and his grin widened before he yelled into the air "G-000! SUN! Show yourself to this pathetic little creature!"**_

_**Just then a huge golden metallic orb floated down from it hiding place high in the sky amongst the thick clouds. It looked like a miniature sun and was just as big as Gerald's base; it was like some kind of flying fortress. Nite stared up in shocked amazement at what he would have called an impossible engineering feat.**_

"_**HAHAHA! This my little pup is the G-000 code-named Sun, it is the ultimate of all of my G-Series robots and is powered by the Chaos Emeralds making it invincible…it already has five of those emeralds and I must thank you…" with that he pulled out a weapon that looked like a toy gun and aimed it at Nite, then like it was being pulled by some invisible force the Chaos Emerald was pulled from Nite's hands and up to Gerald.**_

"_**What the?"**_

"_**because you have brought the sixth jewel to me…" he tossed the Emerald towards Sun and a compartment opened up pulling the emerald into it and closing.**_

"_**Now Sun! Destroy that pathetic being!"**_

_**With that the giant robotic orb began to glow a bright orange and then fired a blinding light directly towards the now defenseless wolf, all Nite could do was look on in shocked horror.**_

"_**This cant be…" before he could finish the attack landed and in a huge explosion the wolf disappeared into the smoke and dust that was kicked up, and then all that could be heard was the madman's laughter as he watched in glee as one creation destroyed another.**_


	19. Chapter 18: Ultimate G

**Chapter 18: Ultimate G**

_**Gerald's insane laughter filled the air as he admired the handiwork of his greatest mechanical creation; now that it has six of the seven emeralds it was unstoppable. With the seventh emerald it would have the power needed to destroy the planet in one massive attack. He wouldn't even have to complete Sonic and have him destroy all those who have caused the mad scientist's grief and loss.**_

"_**Very well done G-000…now all we need is Shadow's emerald and we can finally destroy this world to avenge my precious Maria…" some emotion sneaked into his voice as he said her name, but then he smiled evilly as he turned away from the destruction his machine had brought "…and we can dispose of those bothersome Shadow's as we collect it…"**_

"_**ROBOTNIK!"**_

_**Gerald spun round, his eyes wide behind his glasses as he heard the voice of the one he thought t be dead.**_

"_**Impossible…nothing could survive that blast…"**_

"_**Think again professor!"**_

_**With that a black and gray blur leaped from the smoke before slamming into the huge golden flying orb and grabbing onto it with magnetic gloves and boots specially designed as prototypes weapons for Sonic and tested on the black wolf.**_

"_**This is where it ends prof."**_

"_**The magnet boots and gloves! Damn, I forgot about them…"**_

_**Nite grinned at his so-called father, a childish glee in outsmarting someone clearly more intelligent than himself. Then he turned back to the huge orb and concentrated, as a weaker version of his hedgehog siblings he didn't need as much chaos energy to unleash his full potential. The power that resonated within the machine from the emeralds began to flow through its metal and into the wolf's being, his fur slowly beginning to change colour and he grinned with unguarded joy, as he felt untold of power surge through his veins. He was going to go Super…**_

_**OOO**_

_**Nite continued to drain as much Chaos energy as he could, he could feel the power coursing through his body, he could feel the change. Soon his fur changed from its regular black to a reddish bronze and a similar bronze glow began to emanate from his body.**_

_**He let go of the massive machine and slowly drifted back in the air, now gifted with a power to fly as he hovered up and back so he could get a better look at his new body. He stared down at his hands and arms, admiring his change in colour with a confident smirk. He then let his jacket slip off and slowly drift to the ground as he looked back at Sun and Gerald, a now wide confident grin across his face.**_

"_**Say hello to Super Nite, Professor"**_

_**He let his left hand drop to his side and balled his other into a fist raising it slightly and turning so his left hand side was slightly closer to his enemies than his right, still grinning confidently.**_

_**Gerald glared, he didn't count on any of the ultimate life forms, never mind Nite being able to use the emeralds while something else was using them. He now mentally cursed the fact that he had allowed the wolf the ability to reach his super form with half as many emeralds as his other ultimates, even if it was at a cost of power. He was practically shaking with rage as the young wolf smiled at him.**_

"_**Why you….Sun! DESTROY THAT WOLF!"**_

_**The huge orb began to glow once again, but this time Nite braced himself for the attack as he adjusted his position in the air slightly. Then, just like before a huge beam of energy shot from the mechanical monster and straight for the bronze wolf.**_

_**Nite thrust his hands out in front of himself, open pal grabbing the attack and holding it in place with a minimal amount of strain.**_

"_**Not this time ball boy…"**_

_**With that he threw his hands up and deflected the giant orb of energy straight up into outer space. Gerald couldn't help but admire the fact that even his failed experiment was immensely powerful.**_

"_**Not bad…G-000! Ready all cannons! Open fire!"**_

_**Various compartment opened up all over the orb, emerging from some were large blaster cannons and from others, missile launchers. Nite grinned at his new challenge as the huge machine let loose a barrage with everything it had.**_

_**As the missiles flew at him he used his new found aerial agility to twist around them, occasionally deflecting them by landing on or kicking at their sides to add insult to injury as his creator fumed.**_

_**Soon all of the blaster cannons took aim and fired near simultaneously at the lone wolf, he raised his hands up and with lightning fast movements started to dash them between each blast deflecting it away from him and to the ground or into the sky. He grinned slightly as the last set of blast flew at him, he swung his hand and batted them towards Gerald who only just managed to maneuver his flying machine out of the way.**_

"_**Argh…he's not going to get away with this!"**_

_**Gerald was fuming at the ease of which the wolf was defeating his greatest mechanical soldier, he glared at his failed experiment and then pressed a combination of buttons on his flying contraption before smiling evilly at Nite.**_

"_**When fully powered by all seven of the Chaos Emeralds this next attack can obliterate an entire planet…but with only six it isn't powerful enough…" his grin widened "…but it will be plenty to take care of you!" he pointed at the wolf and yelled to his monstrous robot "OMEGA CANNON ANNIHILATE!"**_

_**Nite tensed as his eyes widened, the huge orb now glowing a deathly blood red and then firing an immense beam of energy straight at him. He thrust his hands out again stopping the attack but this time it was slowly pushing him back, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't deflect the robot's attacks.**_

_**He wasn't strong enough, he truly wasn't enough to defeat this machine, he really was a failed experiment.**_

"_**I….I am…"**_

_**No you're not!**_

_**Nite's eyes widened, it was Trance's voice in his head. He closed his eyes again as he felt his energy slowly draining from him as the attack continued to push him back. He didn't want to fail in front of her; he cared too much for her to let her see him weak…**_

"_**Trance…" even his voice was getting weak "…I'm not strong enough…I can't win…"**_

**_Yes you can Nite her voice sounded pleading You may not believe it but you are strong…one of the strongest….and you just have to win because… she paused for a moment ….I believe in you…_**

_**All of a sudden he felt new power surge through his veins, his colour changing slightly and becoming lest rusted and more of a true bronze. His eyes snapped open and he all but snarled as he began to push the massive attack back.**_

"_**For…Trance…I…" power surged through him as his feelings for the white wolf shot to the surface, the glow form his body now a blinding light as he drove the attack forward "CAN!"**_

_**With new found power and being fueled by his feelings for Trance and her belief in him a charged forward, through the intense red energy beam and straight toward the giant gold orb. As he hit its immensely hard metal structure, he didn't stop; he smashed into the machine, driving himself deep to its core.**_

_**On the surface, Robotnik looked on wide eyed at what he saw. Somehow the wolf had managed to cancel out the Omega Cannon altogether and even break Sun's armour. All was quiet; nothing could be heard….and then a voice bounded out from beneath Sun's metal skin.**_

"_**CHAOS FLASH!"**_

_**Then in a blinding light and deafening explosion the huge orb erupted into nothing but dust as the wolf inside once again became visible, the bright light emanating from his body with immense heat from his attack.**_

_**But as the light died down, Nite's fur slowly began to change back to what it once was, his chaos energy now fully exhausted. He took one last look up at his creator who just looked back down, admiring his failure's power.**_

"_**Impressive…"**_

_**It was the last word he heard as he slowly began to fall to the ground, completely exhausted from finishing off the huge machine. He didn't see as Gerald collected the fallen Chaos Emeralds and left, after taking one last glance at the fallen Nite.**_

_**One feeling was left in Nite's mind as he lay on the sand of the desert only an inch from certain death a feeling of joy. Even though he had failed to exact his revenge on Gerald, some how Trance's words of encouragement and the power itself that he unleashed from them filled his heart with nothing but joy. For the first time in a very long time, Nite the wolf was happy.**_


	20. Chapter 19: Saved by a Trance

**Chapter 19: Saved by a Trance**

"_**Sir, we've found him" the soldier talked into a short wave radio as he and several others of his squad looked down at a small unconscious black wolf. They were all very confused to find that the escaped threat had been knocked out by still a yet unknown assailant.**_

"_**Does he have the Chaos Emerald?" came a voice over the radio.**_

_**The soldier glanced to another of his squad who was currently searching through the wolf's jacket which lay about ten meters away from the fallen ultimate life form, the soldier looked back at him and frowned shaking his head.**_

_**He raised the radio to his mouth and spoke once again.**_

"_**No…the Chaos Emerald is missing…shall we search the area?"**_

_**There was a pause before the General replied: "No, bring the target back to the base for termination"**_

"_**Yes sir…" with that he hooked the radio onto his belt and signaled for two of the other soldiers to bring Nite and his coat, with that they lifted the small animal into the back of a truck and slowly began to drive off, heading in the direction of the GUN base.**_

_**OOO**_

_**The white wolf known as Trance charged through the corridors of the GUN base, panic driving her on as she had been given news of what was to happen to her best friend. Nite the wolf, she couldn't let them do it.**_

"_**I can't let them just kill him…he's my friend!"**_

_**Another word popped into her mind which described her feelings for the black wolf with much more accuracy but she quickly shook her head, removing the thoughts from her mind. She'd need a clear mind if she was going to talk the General out of the termination. There was no real proof other than both her and Nite's word that he no longer worked for Gerald Robotnik and never would, and she doubted that he'd believe either of them.**_

"_**But I can't give up…Nite wouldn't if it were me…"**_

_**She smashed through the doors to the General's office and stomped up to his desk, a look of frustrated anger and hurt on her face as she tried her best to glare at the rather intimidating man.**_

"_**Ah, Miss Trance…what brings you here?"**_

_**He barely even looked at her and her anger got the better of her. She slammed her hands down onto his desk and yelled.**_

"_**You know damn well what brings be here! You're going to terminate Nite!"**_

_**He looked at her now, not even flinching as she yelled. His face letting slip no sign of emotion.**_

"_**Yes…and?"**_

_**She was practically fuming with rage now but managed to compose herself, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm herself, she then looked at the man evenly.**_

"_**You don't need to execute him…he has already proven that he isn't in league with Gerald by saving my life…"**_

"_**That may be, but that is not proof enough…he is still a threat and after his escape…"**_

"_**What do you expect…you tossed him in a cell and said he couldn't see me anymore, I'm surprised he didn't kill you were you stood…"**_

"_**Well we cant take the chance…if he was ever to side with Gerald and use the full brunt of his powers…even the Shadows might not be able to stop them…"**_

_**Trance sighed, taking a moment to think. Then it hit her, a way that would make everyone happy. Apart from herself.**_

"_**What if there was a way to wipe his memories so that he wouldn't remember Gerald or his powers?"**_

"_**Well…then we could just release him I suppose…"**_

"_**I can do it" he stated simply**_

_**He stared at her for a moment, then closed his eyes to think. Trance continued.**_

"_**All I need to do is take him some place away from Gerald…like Pumpkin Hill and I can block away all of his memories leaving him only with the bare essentials like his name and such…"**_

_**The General opened his eyes and looked at her, she looked back pleadingly. He then nodded and spoke.**_

"_**Very well…but if I allow this then you must stay here and work for us indefinitely"**_

"_**I will"**_

_**She didn't even need to think about it, as long as Nite was still alive she would do anything.**_

_**OOO**_

_**Pumpkin Hill was a haunted place filled with ghosts and sounds that you weren't sure if you'd actually heard. For the weak of mind and weak of heart they'd be forced to wander in its eternal darkness for all eternity. But Trance knew that Nite could handle it.**_

_**She looked over her shoulder and nodded to the several GUN troops that were carrying the black wolf to put him down, they quickly complied and she walked up to them, very much serious and not the bubbly self she once was.**_

"_**Can you give me some time alone with him…to say good bye"**_

_**The GUN operatives looked at each other then nodded to the white wolf before walking off. The second they were out of sight she walked over to Nite and dropped a rather large backpack next to him. She opened it slightly to check its contents. In side was a slight shine of metal from what appeared to be a Bazooka of some sort. She smiled to herself then turned back to Nite, smiling fondly down at the peacefully sleeping wolf. He had worn himself out so much during his fight with Sun that he had been asleep for the past ten hours.**_

"_**You're so cute when you sleep N-Kun…I'm really going to miss you" she smiled "from what the doctors have told me when you gave me your blood…its given me just as long a life as you…but they aren't really that certain its kind'a like an educated guess…who knows maybe we'll meet again…"**_

_**She placed her hands on either side of the black wolf's head and closed her eyes, concentrating all of her energies into the task she had to complete. She gasped as she completed it and nearly collapsed exhausted on her fellow wolf, but kept enough energy to stay there, sitting and smiling at him.**_

"_**I've given you all you need to know on how to work the Bazooka…consider it a really late birthday gift…I…" she had to pause to whip a tear away and give him a slight kiss on the forehead before she stood up on shaky legs looking down at the wolf "…I'm sorry that I've taken your memories…but it was all I could do to give you your life…after you gave me mine…I care for you…a lot…"**_

_**She started to walk away, tears now flowing freely from her eyes as she left her friend to fend for himself. He'd hopefully awake soon, but as she walked away she couldn't help but stop and take one last look over her shoulder.**_

"_**Sayonara…Nite the wolf…"**_

OOO

**Sayonara…Nite the wolf…**

Nite's eyes slowly blinked open as Trance's voice echoed through his mind. His body felt like he'd fought a whole army of Badniks and came up second best. He sat up slowly, holding his head as he remembered things that were once locked away inside him for so long. His head was throbbing. He slowly glanced up and looked at all the worried faces around him, all of his friends and the white wolf Trance…a friend from long ago…and…

"Sonic?"

There he was, the blue hedgehog who he was a byproduct of and who had saved the world so many times in the past…who was supposed to be dead. The blue hedgehog just stood there smiling at him widely and confusing Nite even further as it seemed as though the hero some how knew something.

"Man, the way you beat that robot was tight!" with that he promptly gave the still very much confused wolf a thumbs up.

He glanced to his friends and caught the glimpse of Spike's expression, one that he'd seen many times before that meant "I'll explain later so don't ask any stupid questions". He just turned back to Sonic and smiled, after all what else could he do.


	21. Chapter 20: Party Time!

Chapter 20: Party Time! 

"So you're really an ultimate life form mate?"

Nite was actually starting to get a little irritated with the purple weasel and he could see that irritation mirrored on Spike's face as the three continued their trek through Station Square heading towards the Chaotix HQ.

"For the twenty seventh time Nack, yes I really am an ultimate life form….now please stop asking…"

"Wow mate…just imagine the money we could'a made if we knew when we were still the Hunters…I mean having one of the most powerful beings on the planet, everyone would want to hire us…"

Nite actually took that into some thought, if he'd known he was an ultimate life form when they first became the Hunters then they would have been the top pick for anyone who wanted someone caught and could charge a much higher price. He smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, we could have also cut down on travel expenses using Chaos Control"

Nack raised an eyebrow and turned to face his wolf friend.

"Then why are we walkin' to the Chaotix mate?"

"Cos I just spent a good portion of the day laying unconscious and I want to stretch my legs a little" Nite stated in a matter of fact voice, he then turned and smiled at the green porcupine to his right, "Which means later you and I are gonna have a wee race Spike, I'd like to test my speed"

Spike smiled confidently at his friend, "Ha, you don't stand a chance against me Nite"

Shortly after that he stumbled forward under the force of Nite and Nack smacking him on the shoulders and smiling before saying in unison "You've lightened up!"

The green porcupine sighed and the continued on their way to the Chaotix Detective Agency, Amy had already phoned ahead to tell them the most of what had happened but had forgotten to tell them that Sonic wasn't dead.  
Nite also wanted to let his friends know he was fine in person. He pushed the door to the team's office open a broad smile on his face as he yelled out.

"Hey everyone! I'm back!"

"NITE!" came the all too familiar voice of the head of the Chaotix crew, Vector as he lunged from another room practically destroying the door as he charged over to his little friend, knocking over several items of furniture as he did so.

"Hey Vec, nice to…"

Before Nite could finish the large reptile had lifted him up in a huge hug, Nack and Spike winced at the cracking sounds they heard coming from the wolf's back.

"Nite! You're alive! You aren't hurt are ya little buddy, did ya run into any trouble?"

Vector held the wolf out at arm's length, turning him as if he were just a little child to check if he was injured. He had always considered the black wolf like his protégé in power and had since become overly protective of him.

"Are there any side effects? Any scratches? Bruises? Breaks?" he was frantic and now practically shaking the wolf in front of him in a panic as the other members of the team emerged from other room, a little calmer than their boss.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" said Nite as he was getting progressively dizzy under Vector's shaking of him, "We. Are. Here. To. Tell. You. That…" he lost the ability to speak and Spike had to finish it for him.

"Sonic is still alive," stated the porcupine rather flatly.

Vector froze, dropping the wolf with a loud thud on the floor as his mind registered what the green porcupine had just said, and then a chorus of one word erupted from everyone as Vector grabbed Spike and began to shake him in much the same way he had done to Nite.

"WHAT!" the room yelled.

OOO

Sonic was currently running his way towards Rouge's mansion; he didn't want to use Chaos Control for two reasons. One being he didn't want to spook them by just appearing out of nowhere and two being that he didn't have a chaos emerald in the first place.

**I wonder how Shadow will react, probably just be calm and cool about it, just like always.**

With that thought he picked up speed, his friends had already decided to throw a huge party for his return and the fact that Nite got his memories back. He was surprised to know that he now had a wolf as a brother in a way, but then again he did have a giant lizard in his family as well so it wasn't really that strange.  
He stopped abruptly outside the mansion's front door and raised his hand to ring the doorbell calmly, waiting with a large grin on his face as he heard footsteps heading in the direction of the door from the other side.  
When it opened the blue hero came face to face with his black and red counterpart.

"Hey Shado…."

He was cut off as the dark hedgehog lunged forward knocking his brother to the ground in a fierce and very uncharacteristic hug.

"Sonic! You're alive!"

Sonic struggled to speak from the force of the hug, "Won't…be…for long…"

Shadow soon realised what he was doing and stood up, helping his brother to his feet and looking away sheepishly.

"Sorry about that…" he took a deep breath then turned back to his blue brother, now back to his usual self, "Its good to see you again Sonic"

Sonic smiled, "Yeah like wise bro, so where's…"

"Rouge and Omega," came a female voice, "We're right here blue boy"

Sonic turned and smiled as Rouge the bat and the ultimate E-series robot, Omega emerged from the building. But that soon changed to a look of surprise as the huge machine grabbed him in an even tighter hug than Shadow's.

"Sonic is alive!" came his robotic voice, "joy mode initiated!"

"Um…Omega, as much as I'm enjoying your hug I do have news for you all…"

Omega seemed to nod and turned to face the others still with the blue hedgehog in his hands as he held him out in front of him. Sonic just shrugged and started to speak.

"Well Tails and the others who already know I'm alive now are gonna throw a part for my big return, it's also to celebrate that Nite has his memories back…"

"Memories back…" Rouge spoke up, seeming to be in thought slightly, "well that explains his obvious stupidity most of the time…so what did he remember?"

"That he's one of us," Sonic pointed to himself and Shadow.

"What do you mean one of us," his black and red sibling asked, "he's a wolf and we're hedgehogs"

Sonic smiled, "One of us as in an Ultimate Life Form, we sure have one dysfunctional family don't we!"

OOO

The sun had set and all of Sonic's friends were now in Spike's apartment for their big party. Spike had suggested that they use his apartment, saying that it was unlikely that GUN would track them down there. But his real reason was that he wanted to avoid the pinkness that was Amy Rose's place.

So far everyone was having a great time, Espio was showing off his ninjitsu style moves to entertain and Vector had brought a LOT of CDs for them to play. Some of them were up dancing while others were playing games such as twister, Spike knew his apartment would appear ransacked in the morning but it was for a good cause, a worthy sacrifice.

Vector and Nack were currently having a drinking competition and neither appeared to be getting remotely drunk, but despite the joy of the occasion Nite had the urge to be alone and was currently sitting on the roof of the building staring up at the starry sky and taking in the beauty of the full moon.

He had his memories back and was glad, but he now had to get his thoughts sorted out, his feelings put into check. Especially about his brothers and Trance…she had explained earlier that when he had given her his blood that it somehow gave her his lifespan, and allowed her to stay as young as him forever pretty much.

He sighed.

"Mind if I join you?"

He opened his eyes to see that Shadow was now on the roof as well, he just smiled at the black hedgehog. He never pegged him as much of a party person.

"Not at all Shadow"

The black hedgehog sat down beside him, and seemed a little puzzled as to why someone so outgoing and full of energy like Nite wasn't inside with the rest of the party.

"May I ask why you are out here?"

Nite sighed, "Just had some thoughts I wanted to sort out…"

"Thoughts such as what you're going to do now that you are an Ultimate Life Form"

"Yeah…stuff like that, maybe I could become some kind of super hero but with you and Sonic around I wouldn't stand a chance at getting any publicity"

He smiled at the black and red being and was slightly surprised to see him smile back.

"Well whatever you decide, Nite the wolf, remember that you are now one of our family…I better get going though, Sonic and the others want me to play twister with them,"

"You have my sympathy,"

The two smiled at each other and then Shadow re-entered the building through the window that both he and Nite had climbed out of to get to the roof. Nite felt a lot more content now, he was lucky in his life to have so many friends, and now he had family. Something he had never had before, but he was still confused as to how he was to feel about Trance…his memorise had been hidden for so long that they were now all jumbled up, not that his thoughts made sense before it had happened.

"Hey Nite, Shadow said you were here"

He glanced down as he heard the sweet caring voice drift up to him and couldn't help but smile as he saw Trance clumsily climbing out onto the roof with him.

"Guess you're a little confused huh?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You read my mind?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Heck no, you're always confused about something its one of your cutest traits"!"

The two laughed with each other for a few moments before the black wolf jumped to his feet and helped Trance up as well.

"It's good to see you again T-chan"

"Like wise N-kun…"

The two locked eyes and froze for a moment, just staring at one another the emotion that the two shared very evident in the electricity that seemed to spark between them. That was until they both slipped and fell from the roof, Nite instinctively grabbing Trance and rolling in the air so he landed on his back using himself to soften the blow as they hit the hard concrete.  
He heard everyone hurry to the window, worried about their two friends as the crowded around the small opening and stared down at the black and white wolves. Nite slowly opened his eyes to find himself looking into the worried eyes of Trance, but he just smiled and started to laugh a slight blush across his cheeks as he realised that he was currently hugging the white wolf, he soon started to laugh as well then within just a few seconds everyone was laughing.

Nite had never been so happy, he had friends, family and…Trance…


	22. Chapter 21: Metal Copies

Chapter 21: Metal Copies 

There was a flash of silver metal and then explosions rung out through the small city, buildings, cars and anything that got in the way of this lightning fast onslaught was destroyed in an instant. GUNs drones had already been called into action but they were proving as very little threat to what these strange creatures were.

The people couldn't believe there eyes whenever they finally managed to get a glimpse of the beings destroying their homes as they seemed so familiar yet foreign to their eyes.

A lone GUN troop pulled himself from under the wreckage of what had once been one of GUN Big Foot arsenal; he was badly injured but would live. He brought his radio to his mouth and spoke in short breaths.

"I…I don't believe it…they have all lost it…the Sonic Heroes are destroying Station Square…"

He didn't want to believe what he was saying, what his eyes were telling him but after what had happened on Prison Island he wasn't to sure, all he could do from where he lay was to look up at the small army of figure standing atop a far roof. He couldn't make out any great detail but he recognised the lead figures shape…Sonic the Hedgehog…

OOO

A young boy bee had been sitting awake in Spike's apartment for quite sometime. Charmy had always prided himself on being one of the very few people who could get by on very little sleep and retain their youthful energy all day round.

He was currently trying to be as quiet as he could as he flew from room to room, making sure to not wake any of the sleeping bodies. At the end of the party the previous night everyone had really just slept where they fell, most of the girls had either a bed or couch, or something soft to sleep on while the guys made do with the floor.

The young bee had loved the party, it had been the first time in a long time he'd seen the whole Chaotix crew just having fun, ever since they had thought Sonic dead everyone had become quite a bit…darker in a way. Sure they went out every now and then but last night's party was different, they really were having fun.

He let out a slight laugh as he recalled how badly Espio took losing at twister and how Nack had managed to beat Vector in a drinking contest, and the fact that Nite and Knuckles had been arm wrestling for two whole hours with neither of them gaining the upper hand.

For time in ages, Charmy Bee was actually happy.

He buzzed over to the TV and sat down in front of it, lifting the controller and switching the device on but making sure to keep the volume turned right down so as he didn't wake the other. He planned to watch some cartoons until the other awoke of their own free will.

**Maybe than new anime is on**

He grinned widely.

**What's it called…I Turn To You?**

He shrugged, and frowned the instant the TV was on as it was currently switched to 24 hour news. Well he should have guessed seeing as who lived in the apartment, but just as he was about to change the channel when something caught his eye. Mainly the headline, "Station Square Chaos!"

Then his eyes went wide as he saw what looked like himself only coated in silver smash through a row of cars, soon followed by a silver version of Vector lifting a truck and tossing it into a building with a rather large explosion.

"WE'RE DESTROYING THE SQUARE!

Then something registered with the little bee's mind.

"Wait…if we're here then how can we be destroying Station Square…unless we're not actually here but there and I just think I'm here but I'm actually out destroying stuff but then why would I want to destroy my own home…ohhhhhhh"

The bee whined.

"My head hurts…better tell Vector before it hurts more…"

"CHARMY!" came a rather familiar crocodile's voice as Vector practically kicked the door to the room open, "What have I told ya about yelling in the…WHAT THE!" his eyes locked on the TV, and he blinked several times "…I'm on TV?"

OOO

Everyone seemed on edge and rather annoyed that people thought they were destroying Station Square, especially after the amount of times they had saved it. After watching the news and summarising that they now each had been copied somehow, they had decided it was Eggman's fault. It usually was so it was the logical choice. But they weren't going to solve anything if they just sat around shouting about how they never get a rest and how Station Square should have a better police force by now.

"Alright everyone…" spoke up the white female wolf, from what she had seen so far on the news Trance was the only one to not have a copy and as she was the calmest out of everyone at the present moment she had decided to try and take command, just until someone better qualified managed to clear their mind, but from what she could sense from everyone it wasn't going to happen too soon.

All eyes in the room turned to her, and she suddenly felt very small, but she just swallowed hard and continued on managing to brave the rather intimidating group, "They're obviously split up into different teams, namely metal versions of your own teams…I think you should split up and track down your team's copies…"

They continued to stare at her and she looked away, her bravery finally fizzling away.

"But I'm sure whatever you decide will work out just as well…"

All of the heroes turned to each other; they had already subconsciously split up into their old teams. They all then turned to Sonic, he had led them in the past and they had succeeded, so there was no reason that he wouldn't succeed once again.

The blue hedgehog just shrugged a familiar confident grin on his face.

"Sounds like fun, and after my LONG vacation a little work is in order, so let's get this party started!"

With that all of the groups took off in different directions, heading for where their metal copy cats had last been seen but Nite paused next to Trance for awhile, smiling caringly at her.

"Trance…you could try to keep us all up to date…you know…psychically, its good to now you got our backs"

With that the black wolf took off running after his old team, leaving Trance standing outside the green porcupine's apartment, a pink blush across her cheeks as she smiled after the wolf.

"Thank you…N-Kun…"


	23. Chapter 22: Rose Petals vs Metal Petals

Chapter 22: Rose Petals vs. Metal Petals 

Metal Amy was enjoying every moment of her murderous trek through Station Square, randomly destroying buildings as she went. If she had the ability to smile she probably would have, the destruction was exhilarating even if it was just to get her biological copy out into the open for Master Gerald's plans.

She stared down at the flaming ruins of the area she was in as her metallic friends landed beside her and her robotic voice boomed.

"Bow down pathetic humans! We are the new team in town the Metal Petals, and there is no one who can defeat us"

She pointed to a truck across the road from them, and instantly both Metal Cream and Metal Big lunged forward slamming into the truck and causing a huge explosion, which the two walked out of unscathed.

Metal Amy turned to her friends, her hands on her hips.

"Are we having fun or what?"

"We certainly are 7, but it's a shame that our siblings can't join us," replied the metal version of Cream.

"Yeah…but I'm sure they'll be here sooner or later number 8, it's not like her to miss something like this…"

"Big want to smash!"

Metal Amy walked over to the large metallic cat and stroked his arm, calming him slightly.

"Don't worry 9; they'll be here soon…"

"Impostors!" the voice was unmistakeable.

"Speak of the devil…here I come…"

And the three metal creatures turned to see their biological counterparts emerge from the dust and smoke that the metal copies' had kicked up under their deconstruction.

**For Master Gerald…**

OOO

Amy charged out of the smoke, piko-piko hammer held tightly in her right hand as she glared at her and her team's metal counterparts and the damage they had done, anger burned in her eyes.

"You're going to pay for this!"

The metal version of Amy just placed its hands on its hips, tilting its head to the side slightly.

"Would you like it in cash of credit card little girl?"

Amy fumed, "Why you! I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what? Talk me to death cos god knows you probably could"

The metal team turned its back to their organic others, Amy practically boiling over with rage, Cream yelled out.

"Please, stop what you're doing, it's wrong"

Metal Cream looked over her shoulder, "I see you're as naïve as ever" she sighed, "you'll never learn will you…"

Big saw the real Cream's eyes water slightly and glared as he took a step towards the copies.

"It's not nice to tease my friends!"

His own metal copy spun and stomped on the spot angrily, "Big crush Big!"

Metal Amy looked at her two team-mates before turning back around to face the Rose Petals.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Amy readied her mallet, an almost sadistic smile on her face, "oh we shall alright"

With that the two teams charged forward towards one another.

They clashed in a barrage of furious attacks, instantly the two Amys throwing together various combos with their hammers, only to have the other counter each strike perfectly.

The two Creams took to the air and flew into each other, feet first neither giving any ground as the bounced apart from each attack and just flying straight back in to continue on.

The two Bigs' battle was a lot less high speed as the two locked hands and tried to push the other back in a tremendous battle of strength, the concrete beneath them cracking and turning to rubble.

The twin female hedgehogs leaped apart from one another, the real Amy breathing heavily while her robotic copy seemed fine, apart from the few dents it had suffered from the piko-piko.

"No bad…" it kept its mechanical gave locked on the girl "for an organic"

She smiled at her copy, her body relaxing somewhat "I'm just getting started"

With that the two charged forward again, parry each others attacks with their giant mallets, neither giving up in their struggle for dominance, soon the two leaped back, planting their feet on the walls on either side of the street for a brief second before launching themselves at each other, mallets at the ready.

Amy's brow furrowed, **I've gotta hit this just right…for Sonic!**

And with that the two passed each other like bullets, each landing on the ground a good few meters from one another, they stayed still for a while…then the pink hedgehog stood and smiled down at the ground as she was a robotic head roll away, and heard the collapse of the metal body behind her.

"For Sonic…" she whispered.

OOO

Cream was tired, her large ears barely keeping her airborne anymore but she knew that her metal copy had plenty more energy to continue their mid-air fight. She hated fighting and never trained as much as the others, but she knew that this copy of her's had to be stopped.

Just then a metal hand wrapped around her throat and the next thing she knew she had been slammed into the side of a building and her copy was holding her there.

"Dear sister, I am very sorry but I must kill you now…!

With that the robotic rabbit reached its hand back ready to stab it forward and end the young girl's life that was until the flying rabbit yelled out her most terrifying battle cry.

"Cheese get her!"

Before the robot could even move the little blue creature had struck it from above with such speed and force that it passed through the metal like butter, shortly after this amazing attack the remains of the metal copy crumbled to the ground bellow…and the every happy rabbit girl grabbed her little chaos in a fierce hug.

"Oh Cheese! You're so brave!"

OOO

Meanwhile the giant purple cat was currently in a stalemate with his giant metallic copy. It would seem that the two Bigs were equally matched in strength…can chances are intelligence.

"Big crush!" yelled the metal car.

The purple feline mustered up his best glare as he tried to pour more of his great weight into his attack, "You're a bad big!"

Then with a seemingly unheard of act of acrobatic Big pushed himself into the air, knocking his metal counterpart over like an up-shelled turtle, and while in air he performed what should be an impossible forward flip before landing butt first into the robot's head, crushing it.

He then just sat there and chuckled in true Big the cat style.

OOO

The three Rose Petals stood there for a moment, surveying the damage their copies had done for a while and wondering over just who had created such dangerous beings. But before they could come up with anything tangible a familiar voice filled their minds.

**Hiya guys, its Trance here…Chaotix have taken out their team as well and the others are still taking chasing theirs down…we should regroup and wait for them, before we go looking for the one behind this…**

"Alright Trance, thanks!" beamed Amy as they turned and began on their road back to Spike's place so they could regroup.

**Oh and Amy, you have got to teach me how to do that with a mallet!**

With that they all laughed as the pink hedgehog promise to teach the wolf girl the ancient art of hammer smashing after they had finished with everything else.

What they didn't know though was that as they walked on a strange liquid metal was slowly seeping from the sewers and covering the remains of the metal rose petals, their bodies dissolving into it as a voice said quietly:

"One step closer…"


End file.
